My World
by Ahnalaura Night
Summary: "If you can't do that, you're gonna find out what a world of darkness feels like. My world." What if Leo had actually sent Chris back to his time in "I Dream of Phoebe?" What if the Charmed Ones went with him? Unchanged Future. Warning: Many OCs, for fun!
1. Chapter 1

**Sooo this pretty much takes place when Leo tells Chris and Phoebe that the Elders (cough, cough, TYRANTS, cough) agreed to send Chris back to his time in "I Dream of Phoebe" in season six. But, with one little exception ;)**

**Oh, almost forgot. Disclaimer: Do you think if I was genius enough to come up with Charmed I would be sharing my work HERE? HA! But I can dream :D**

* * *

><p>Phoebe: <em>How am I supposed to take charge and take commands all at the same time?<em>

Leo: _Well, you won't have to. Chris is coming back Up There with me. The Elders have agreed to send him back to his time_.

Chris: _What?_

Phoebe: _You don't know what you're doing, Leo..._

Leo: _You don't belong here. And as your Whitelighter he's doing more harm than good._

Chris: _You are SO full of it! This isn't about me being a bad Whitelighter, it's about YOU feeling like I've let you down, somehow! _**[Hint: This is where that little change comes in!] **_So whatever issues you might have with me, _why can't you just get OVER IT, already?

* * *

><p><strong>For the rest of this, <strong>_**Italic **_**font is Chris's thoughts. Bold font is me interrupting the story, and ****Underline**** font is flashbacks.** **Enjoy! Reviews are appreciated!**

**And so begins my story...**

* * *

><p>"Can you blame me, Chris? I know it was you that trapped me with the Valkyries, and-"<p>

"You're really bringing that up, again?" I cut him off.

"Don't interrupt me." I shook my head disbelievingly. _How can I be related to... THAT?_ "And I think we can manage to protect Wyatt on our own. You've done your job."

"Leo..." Phoebe tried. "There's more than that. Chris needs to stay here because-"

"No. I don't owe you a single explanation. I'm not doing this!" I punched my arm through the wall, wishing with all my being it was Leo, instead.

"What's done is done. You're going back whether you like it or not." Leo said, grinding his teeth.

_Sure, NOW he sounds like a father. _I shook my head to shake the bitter thoughts and memories of the man standing next to me. Well, more like lack of memories...

"Not without a fight, I'm not." I growled. As I tensed up for a fight I let my power build inside of me.

"You're going to lose." Leo said as he began to dissolve into white orbs.

"Leo, don't do this! He's your-" I slapped my hand over Phoebe's mouth before she could ruin everything. **[Just so you guys know, there is no Phoebe bashing intended here. I just had to make her seem all quiet and feeble to make the story work! Yay for Phoebe! (Though personally Piper is my favorite...)**

"DAMN IT!" Phoebe jumped behind me as a pile of empty potion vials flung themselves over our heads and into the wall. The sound of the shattering glass filled my head.

"Chris, you need to calm down. We're going to fix this!"

"HOW?" I snapped. "The Great Tyrants can open a portal wherever they want at any minute and I can't do a thing about it. Don't you tell me to calm down!" **[Hehe, my own personal nickname for the Elders XD]**

Phoebe put her hands on her hips and waited for me to finish. I took a deep breath and stared blankly at her, feeling what little hope I had left draining.

"You done?" She asked patiently.

"Yeah." I said, still feeling angry.

"I have an idea. It's a long shot, but it's all we've got."

I felt a small spark of hope light up my expression once again. "I'm listening."

"Piper, Paige, and I cast a spell to cloak you from the Elders and all their magic." I opened my mouth to respond, but she continued quickly. "I know, it's only temporary, but that will give us time to change their mind and figure out a way to get Leo to trust you without letting him know who you are, which I'm opposed to, by the way."

I thought about it. Thankfully, a much better idea occurred to me. As I was about to say it, a swirling blue portal opened up behind me and began sucking me in.

"Chris!" Phoebe screamed. I heard the sound of running footsteps as Piper and Paige came running into the attic.

"What is going on here?" Paige shouted as they ran over to help Phoebe whom had grabbed my wrists and was slowly being pulled toward the portal.

"Help!" I shouted, reaching for the family I had come back to save.

Piper and Paige each grabbed an arm, struggling to pull me out of the vacuum of the time portal. It was no good. They were being pulled toward it with me.

"Phoebe!" I shouted.

"Ahhh!" She responded.

"I wish Leo would forgive me and change his mind!" I shouted as a last stand while my feet passed through the portal.

Bad idea. To grant the wish, Phoebe let go of me and crossed her arms over her chest. "Done!" She said.

"PHOEBE!" Piper screamed as the portal sucked all three of us into the portal. Before my vision went black, I saw Phoebe jump in behind us.

**The first part of the next chapter will be in Leo's point of view. I promise to be posting very soon because I **_**HATE**_** short chapters, especially when it's the beginning! Come back soon :) Just so you know, this is my first FanFiction. Also, I have no idea how long this story is going to be, or quite how it's going to end... :P**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sooooo sorry for the last chapter! I re-read it and realized I could have done way better. Not NEARLY enough emotion! That's alright, I'll work on it. Also, I want to send you guys MUCH love! I've gotten many story alert and favorites already! You guys rock! So the beginning is in Leo's point of view, then it goes back to Chris's :D Please Review! ^_^ Oh by the way: Baby Wyatt is fine. He's with Victor :P XD Oh, also I may have messed up the description of Chris's and Bianca's place a little... I don't entirely remember what it looks like, so please bear with me :D**

* * *

><p>I stepped away from the circle of Elders and blinked. <em>What was I just thinking about? <em>Suddenly I felt empty. I turned around to ask the Elders what we'd just been doing when I suddenly saw Chris and the sisters being sucked into the portal. The portal _I_ had created. _Oh, God, no._

"CHRIS!" I shouted, suddenly regretting every accusation I had ever made at him. It hurt to see him and the women I loved most falling farther and farther away from me.

As the portal closed, I made my decision. Before I could give myself or anyone else time to talk me out of it, I rushed head first into the portal and dived after them. The light grew dim as my eyes closed, and I hoped I would get the chance to tell them I'm sorry.

* * *

><p>"Ow." I groaned as I opened my eyes. "Aaaah!" I squeezed them shut as the brightness from the sun activated my raging headache. <em>Too bad my time doesn't make medication for forced time traveling symptoms. <em>I opened my eyes again-slower this time- and looked around to see where we were.

"Piper? Phoebe? Paige?" I jumped up as I suddenly remembered the sisters. They had fallen behind me! No response. "PIPER!" I shouted. The girls were all out cold by a broken stone bench. Wait... I recognized that bench... And the broken columns making a semi-circle around the dead area I'd landed in.

_Bianca... _My eyes watered as I took in the ruins of our place. The place I met and proposed to the love of my life. I sat on the broken bench as I remembered the day it had been destroyed.

_"Bianca! Look out!" I threw myself over the bench and tackled Bianca as the fireball flew towards her. Rock shards rained over our heads as the fireball impacted the stone column. I jumped up and flung my arm as hard as I could to the side, sending the warlock tumbling into the demons behind him. _

_"Chris! Duck!" I threw myself to the ground as Bianca flung an athame into the Darklighter behind me. His screams filled my head. _Man, I am going to have a horrible headache if I survive. _"LOOK OUT!" Bianca screamed. I grabbed her and orbed just as a Darklighter arrow flew through us and landed in the demon behind her. As we regained form, I turned around and punched the Darklighter in anger. As he fell, I squeezed my fist, feeling my rage channel into my magic as his heart tightened and stopped in his chest. Bianca pushed me as an energy ball hit her arm and crashed into the bench. "OUCH!" She yelled. _

_"Bianca! There's too many, we can't win this one!"_

_"You want to just give up?" She yelled angrily as she kneed a demon in the abdomen._

_"Of course not, but we're outnumbered and you're hurt. Pick your battles, Bianca! Let's go!" After a hesitation-and twisting the neck of the Darklighter by her, she grabbed my hand and we orbed. _This isn't over...

"Chris?" I turned around when Phoebe's voice sounded behind me. They were sitting up and looking around.

"What just happened?" Piper shouted.

I looked around, hating the sight of my destroyed world. Those tyrants had actually done it. "We've been sent to the future. Welcome to my world."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, I know, I am a HORRIBLE person! This chapter is even shorter than the last, but it was just such a great place to stop! I PROMISE the next chapter will be longer, and better and posted VERY VERY SOON! For the record, this is my first FanFiction sooo, yeah. Please Review! Thanks again to everyone who added me to an alert or as a favorite storyauthor :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, I know this chapter has taken a while, but hey, I did promise it would be longer! And yay for new character introductions! Thanks for all the adds as favorites and alerts! Alright, I'll shut up and let you read now. By the way, Chris may be a little OOC, but come on, this is my first FanFiction.**

* * *

><p>"The... The future? Why are we in the future?" Piper jumped up and looked around, hands poised to blow something up at a second's notice.<p>

I hung my head in shame. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. This is all my fault. The portal was meant for me, and you got sucked into it. I never meant for this to happen." I turned my head away from them as I felt angry tears spring to my eyes.

"AAAAAHHH!" I turned around and jumped in front of the girls as the time portal opened once again and a yelling figure came flying out of it. Piper flung her hands out and blew up the figure-just as I recognized who it was.

White orbs shattered everywhere, and then pieced themselves together right before our eyes. "Leo?" I said, flabbergasted.

"Piper! Phoebe! Paige! CHRIS! Is everyone alright?"

I felt my outrage multiplying by the second. _How DARE he show his face here? How DARE he pretend to care? _"What the hell are you doing here?" I asked, feeling my nails dig into my palms as I clenched my fists tightly.

"I came to apologize and help all four of you get back." He said soberly. I snorted.

"Are you kidding me? You're the reason we're here in the first place! NOW do you believe me? Huh, DO YOU!" As I grew angrier, a broken flower pot exploded a few feet away from me. I cursed.

"Nevermind, we gotta go, NOW!" I bustled the sisters in the direction of where Headquarters was. It was the only place safe for those of us in the Resistance.

"Whoa, what's the rush?" Phoebe said as I pushed her and her sisters on.

"We gotta go. There was too much magic used in one place. He'll be sending his demons after us any minute now. We gotta GO!" I looked behind us for traces of demons or darklighters.

"He?" Leo asked. I ignored him.

"He, who?" Piper turned to me as she asked. I looked her right in the eye, feeling my own darken.

"I think you know."

"Oh..." She said, turning away from me. We continued on.

"Where are we going?" Paige asked, looking at the broken scenery around her in horror.

"We're going to the Pertinacia. That's the resistance. Actually, Pertinacia is Latin for 'defiance.' We're located all over, but the one here is the largest. It's the only safe place for good witches and mortals that know about magic." I rambled nervously-a habit inherited by my mom and aunts-as I steered them on.

"What happens to good witches that aren't in the Pertinacia?" Phoebe asked timidly.

I tightened my jaw. "They get caught." I made it clear in my voice that that was all I had to say on the matter. Paige opened her mouth to say something, but closed it at my expression.

"Wait a second..." Phoebe said, looking around. "I recognize this street... Or what's left it. I came here for work."

I grimaced. "Be quiet. We're almost there." We approached a torn building with letters on top of it. Most of them had fallen off, and all that was left standing was _T AY IR O._

"We're going in. Stay behind me." The girls nodded their agreement and we silently worked our way inside.

"That elevator..." Phoebe said. "I know that elevator. I use that elevator. We're at The Bay Mirror!" She exclaimed the last sentence. I shushed her quickly.

"Keep it down! Do you have a death wish or something?"

Phoebe made her way to the banged-up elevator doors. "I just-" As she touched the busted button she gasped suddenly and tightly squeezed her eyes shut. I immediately could tell she was having a premonition. She opened her eyes and snapped her head around to look at me. "CHRIS, LOOK OUT!"

Just as she shouted the words, I turned to see an athame flying at me. Startled, I orbed just in time and felt a sweeping motion go through me as it went through my magically separated molecules. As I orbed back into place I saw more weapons headed our way. "PIPER!"

"OH!" Piper's hands flew forward and suddenly an athame was frozen merely a foot away from her face.

I grabbed her arm and pulled her toward me, shielding her. She looked at me oddly, and I knew she was confused at me protecting her, but I didn't care. As long as she was safe, everything would be okay.

"ARROW!" Paige suddenly shouted. A flying object only inches away from my back suddenly orbed and went flying in the opposite direction.

I sighed as I the reality of the close call hit me. "Thanks." I said to Paige.

Seemingly out of nowhere, a woman's voice sounded. "Stop. Hold your fire." I turned to face the owner of the familiar voice just as the figure stepped out of the shadows.

"Chris?" Her voice was filled with cold suspicion.

"Yeah, it's me. How've you been, Prue?" As I said the words, my no-nonsense cousin Prudence Melinda Halliwell walked into the light and I heard the girls gasp behind me.

"You're supposed to be in the past. What are you doing here? Why are they here?"

I clenched my jaw and turned to Leo, fighting the urge that was telling every part of me to attack him right there. "Ask him."

Prue looked in the direction I was and suddenly grew very quiet. "Is that...?"

I nodded stiffly. "Mmhmm."

"And he...?"

"Yup." As my anger once again took reign of my powers, the frozen athame suddenly unfroze and exploded. I grabbed Piper in my arms and shielded her from the flying shards.

Prue looked up and put her hands on her neck as the shards all hit the ground. "Ouch," She commented on my situation.

"I was hoping you could help us get back."

Prue hesitated and looked at the girls behind me, who were all staring at her with open mouths. "Do they know who we are?"

"No."

Prue smiled icily. "This should be fun." I shrugged. "Alright everyone," She said, talking to the air. "They're friends. You can come out." Suddenly, figures were appearing all around us. Some were becoming visible, others were standing up, only a couple were orbing. The girls clustered together as they realized we were surrounded.

"What are you so relaxed about?" Paige snapped to me. I shrugged.

"I'm home." I said simply, knowing there was no happiness in my voice.

I knocked on the door of the sterile bunker as I balanced the tray of pizza in one arm.

"It's me." I said. A slightly frazzled looking Piper answered the door.

"Chris."

"Can I come in? I brought food."

"Pizza?" She asked, arching an eyebrow.

"It's the best we've got. If you don't want it I'll eat it." I playfully reached for a slice of the pizza. She smacked my hand.

"No, no! Thank you. Come in. Actually, there's an extra bed anyways."

My playfulness evaporated. Back to being serious. "About that..."

"Yes?" She said, sounding suspicious.

"Well, we're special cases. It is crucial that the five of us get back to your time, so we're being kept in a bunker for protecting. The fifth bed is for me..."

"Oh." All three of them said. I waited for the protests, the lectures, the biting words, and the yelling. It never came.

"Well, okay then. Can I have that slice?" Piper asked.

"Wait... You're okay with this?" I waited for any one of them to explode.

"Why not? You're the expert here. We don't know how this place works."

"And we wouldn't want to." Paige added.

"Huh. Well alright then."

We ate quietly, all lost in our own thoughts, when a knock sounded on the door. "I got it." I opened the door, stuffing the last bite of pizza in my mouth. Leo looked back at me, smiling sickeningly brightly.

"What do you want?" I asked bitterly.

"I was told this was where I was sleeping. And, Prue said she wanted us all in the training room. She said you'd know where to go."

"What does she want?" Piper asked, swallowing the last of her pizza.

I answered for Leo. "She wants to meet the family."

* * *

><p><strong>I am sooooooo sorry this took me so long! I got busy! This chapter isn't as long as I hoped, but it's better than the rest :D I'll post another one soonish, but get used to having to wait awhile! You guys are awesome! The next chapter we'll be meeting all the new characters!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys! Yeah, I'm still not sure where I'm going with the story, but expect a little more action (yay for mindless violence!) to come in. Hehe I'm in this chapter! I couldn't resist putting myself in the story, I've ALWAYS wanted to be a part of the Charmed World! Just so you know, I don't look anything like the girl that will be described in this :P Alright, I'll let you read now! Read and Review!**

* * *

><p>"AAAAHHHH! CHRIS!"<p>

"Piper, look out!" I grabbed her and pulled her out of the way as a spinning sword came flying towards her head.

"Sorry!" A girl called as she came running towards us. "I so did not mean to do that! It slipped! Are you hurt?" I stared at her as she rambled, smiling. She had long dark hair that spiraled down her back. Her eyes were dark brown, just like her mother's. _I wonder when she'll recognize me._

"I'm okay. What why did you throw a sword at me?" Piper said, hitting my arm. It was just then that I realized I was still holding on to her shoulders. I let go quickly and stepped away.

"I didn't mean to! I was just practicing but my grip loosened and it flew and-oh I'm rambling aren't I? I'm sorry. My name is Melinda. And who-"

"Mel, you talk too much." I said, trying not to laugh. Her eyes widened as she realized who I was. I stumbled as she threw herself at me and wrapped her arms around my neck. I felt like my eyeballs were going to pop out of my head. "Mel," I choked. "You're hurting me!"

"Oh! Sorry! Chris! Hey! I can't believe you're back! Wait... That's not good. Why are you here? And what is Mo-"

I clamped my hand over her mouth. "Mel, that's Phoebe, and this is Piper, and that one over there is Paige."

She backed away from my hand and nodded slowly. "Ooooh, I see. So, what is Phoebe wearing? Since when is she blonde?"

"Long story. She's a genie. Don't EVEN think about making a wish."

"Paige! You're alive! Well I mean of course you're alive, the future changed, but... I'm gonna shut up. It's good to see you guys." I watched the girls stiffen as she hugged the three of them, and then gasp for air.

"Mel, watch the strength!"

Mel jumped back. "Oh, right! Sorry!"

"Wow, you're really strong." Phoebe commented as she gasped.

"That's my power. I have super strength. Some people make fun of it, but, hey, I've never lost a fight."

"Interesting." Piper said. "Who are you?" She was clearly getting impatient. I couldn't blame her. This world did things to people.

"Oh! I'm Chris's cousin. Prue-have you met Prue?" The girls nodded. "Yeah, she's my older sister."

"You have cousins?" Piper turned to me.

"Yeah... My family got pretty big over the years." Just as I was saying that I heard footsteps entering the training room, followed by familiar voices.

"Chris! Hey, man! It's good to see you." I smiled as Henry clapped me behind the back. I was especially attached to him, despite him being three years younger than me. He was the only other male in my family since Wyatt left and my father was never around.

"You too. How are things?" He didn't look so great. He had a black eye, and his skin was too pale. The bangs of his dark hair were choppy, and his amber eyes didn't have their usual brightness.

"Not so great. We've been having a hard time finding more witches. He keeps getting to them first."

I hung my head at this news. Just one less gift in this world, thanks to my brother. I clenched my jaw tightly and put on my mask of indifference, not wanting to let anyone see me in pain. Emotion is weakness, and weakness gets you killed in this world.

"I'm sorry." I said as flatly as I could.

Before Henry could reply, I was pinned to the ground. "CHRIIIIIIIS!" Two voices shrieked. I laughed as Piper, Phoebe, and Paige jumped almost a foot high.

"Hey you guys. How are my favorite twins?" The girls raised their faces to me from the floor. Zoey and Annabeth's amber eyes and naturally red lips matched their mother's. Their faces were sharp and hard, like their fathers. I thanked God they were as small as their mother too.

"Great, now that you're here." They answered together. I looked at Annabeth, noticing the one distinction between her and her sister. Smeared across her left cheek was a light pink birthmark. It looked as if someone had put blush on their thumb and rubbed her cheek with it.

Both of them had grown a lot in the past year. The two sixteen year olds had filled out and matured. I'm sorry I missed seeing that.

"I missed you guys. All of you." I said, feeling choked up and fighting to keep it under control.

"That's enough. Let Chris breathe, you two." With simultaneous sighs, Zoey and Annabeth got off of me and helped me up. I turned to Prue. "Thanks."

She nodded stiffly. Prue was the oldest of the girls in our family, and she never let the other girls forget it. Like me, she was a leader. She was the coldest, hardest, and meanest of us, behind me, of course. She had to be. With me gone, the job of protecting our family fell on her. I know how it feels to bury everything inside for the good of others. She was definitely paying the price. Her face was completely cold and hard. She looked like a mixture of her mother and her aunt that she was named after. She had her aunt's hair, but her mother's eyes. She definitely had her mother's curves, and she crossed her toned arms across her chest as she watched the reunion expressionless.

"Are you all family?" Paige asked us, eyeing the twins curiously.

"Yup!" Melinda said cheerfully. You could always count on Mel to bring a smile with her. She was our ray of sunshine in this world of darkness. "Oh!" She said suddenly. "We haven't made proper introductions. Okay, well you guys have met Prue and me. Those girls over there are Zoey and Annabeth."

"Call me Z." Zoey interjected. Annabeth had lost her grin and now looked more like herself. Where as Z is a less energetic version of Melinda, Annabeth had become more like me and Prue around when she was ten. She had seen and lost more than a girl her age should have to.

"And you?" Paige asked her.

"No nickname. Just Annabeth."

"Anyway," Mel said, her cheeriness unaffected by Annabeth's usual uncaring attitude. "That's Henry, the twins' older brother."

"Hi!" Henry said politely. We called him the "grey" of the family. Because unlike our black and white, hot or cold attitudes, Henry was naturally calm. He wasn't dark like Prue and I, or bright like Melinda and Zoey. He had a sad air around him, but so did everyone in the family. I admired him for being able to look on the bright side while taking the bad side seriously.

"How are you all related?" Phoebe asked Melinda, snapping me out of my thoughts of my family members.

"Basically, we're all as close as siblings so that's what we say we are."

"I understand that." Paige agreed faintly.

Suddenly a boy came running in the training room, looking panicked. "Prue..." He stopped to catch his breath. I recognized him as one of the members of the Pertinacia.

"What is it, Louis?"

"There are two witches being attacked a few blocks down. One of them is injured and barely conscious. The other is fighting for her life. She needs help, but we don't have enough fighters to go help her without leaving our defenses open."

Out of habit, I took charge before Prue could. She was only filling in while I was gone, anyway. _That's because this isn't what I was supposed to come back to._

_I heard that. _Prue said in my mind. I shook my head. I had almost gotten used to not having a telepath around.

"How many is she fighting?"

The boy blinked and looked at me in surprise. "Chris! I didn't realize you were-"

"How many?" I repeated urgently.

"Four demons, three warlocks."

"Send three of the witches from the defense to help. Henry and I will join them. Annabeth, be ready with the First-Aid kits, and you may have to heal. Zoey, go get weapons, then you and Melinda come help me and Henry. If we haven't driven them off by then, we'll need it."

"Can we help?" Piper asked.

"NO!" I shouted, feeling the memory of my fourteenth birthday creeping up on me. I shook my head to clear my thoughts. "Sorry. I mean, you can't. You're from the past. It's too dangerous."

"I think I can take care of myself, Chris." Piper said, sounding offended.

"No, Piper."

"Chris just let me-"

"I CAN'T LOSE YOU AGAIN!" Piper looked taken aback, and I blinked unspilled tears-or maybe just long ago spilled tears-from my eyes.

"Again?" She asked quietly.

I put my fingers to my temples and tried to regain my composure. "It's too dangerous. I'm not willing to risk it. I need you and your sisters to go back to the bunker and stay there. If I'm not back by nightfall, I won't be coming back at all. If that happens, Henry will finish what I started."

"Got it, Boss." Henry said.

"Wait... Could... Could that happen? I mean, come on, I fight warlocks and demons all the time. We hardly ever lose innocents. What are the odds..." Piper never finished. Her voice faded as her eyes met mine. I remember how I used to wish my eyes matched hers instead of my father's. I still do.

"Things change." I said simply, before turning my back and leaving with Henry to fight for all I believe in. To fight for all I stand for.

* * *

><p>"AAAAAHHHH!" I pumped my feet harder as I raced towards the direction the battle cry sounded from. <em>Whoa. That's a lot of rage.<em>

"Incoming!" Henry shouted and then tackled me. I looked up from the ground to see a flash of... Something. _Is that... Lightning?_

"Get your hands off of her you son of a-" From the sound of the rage-filled voice, it was a woman that couldn't be much older than I was.

"Oof!" Just as I had gotten up I ducked my head just in time. A screaming demon on fire flew above my head. He exploded as he made impact with the wall. _Wow._

I jumped as a small figure in tattered clothing flipped in front of me, and somehow, short as she was, the next thing I knew she was holding a knife to my throat. "Friend or foe?" She asked quickly and darkly.

"Uh... We're here to help.. But you don't seem to need it..."  
>"I got the demons. My friend over there is hurt. She needs healing. If you really want to help, get her out of here."<p>

"I'm on it," I addressed my group, careful not to let my throat make contact with the blade. "Get the injured girl!"

"You got it, Boss!" One of them shouted. I waited for the woman in front of me to resume attacking the demons that were flinging fireballs and energy balls in her direction.

"If you hurt her, I swear to Goddess I'll kill you."

"I told you," I said, pushing the blade away slowly. "I'm here to help."

With a stiff nod, she did a back flip straight into the air and landed on the shoulders of a warlock. Putting her dagger between her teeth, she put her hands on each side of the warlock's face and twisted his neck all the way around. A sickening crack filled the air. As she fell, she twisted so her shoulder would cushion the blow, but I knew she would be down for a minute.

Apparently, so did the remaining two demons. As they charged toward her, I swung my arm out and sent the bigger demon flying into the one beside him. With a surprised look on their faces, they fell. The girl jumped up, the sleeve completely torn off her already tattered shirt and her shoulder pouring blood down her arm. "Nice." She said quickly as she back-flipped to the demons. _Okay, now she's just showing off._

As she made her last flip she landed on her knees beside the demon and stabbed her dagger straight into his chest. Before he had to time to yell and burst into flames, she pulled it out and impaled the other demon, then she stood and bolted in my direction.

I shielded my eyes as a bright light temporarily blinded me. When I could see again, I saw Henry carrying a barely conscious young woman and the woman on the floor coughing and bleeding. Much to my bewilderment, she actually stood up and began to limp towards Henry. I caught up with her and gently grabbed her elbow, trying to both support her and stop her.

"Whoa, be careful. It's over. You need help."

She gagged. "I really do appreciate you help, but I can take it from here, if you don't mind. If I could just have my friend-" She was interrupted by another fit of coughs. She tried to take another step, but she collapsed to the ground. I kneeled next to her as her body trembled on the ground and blood continued pouring from her shoulder and her face.

"I don't think so. You're coming with us. Don't worry, we can help you." Before she could protest, I scooped her off the ground and made my way towards Henry and the others.

"How is she?" I asked him.

"Not good. She could go any minute. We need a Whitelighter, fast."

"Annabeth!" I called. Annabeth was one of the many Whitelighters in our family, but she was the only one that could heal. Of all of us, she was the only one who had ever loved strongly enough to be able to. Ironic, isn't it? Six years younger and she found true love before I did. Sadly, she also lost it before me, and that I will always regret not being able to protect her from.

Orbs suddenly appeared beside me. I turned, expecting to see Annabeth, but was instead surprised-and irritated-to see Leo. "Oh my God, what happened?"

"What do you want now? Where's Annabeth?" I asked angrily, feeling my rage burn through my aching arms.

"I just wanted to check on you. I told Annabeth I'd come instead. Come on, let's get these two back to the Pertinacia." Before I could ask any more questions-or shout any more swear words, Leo grabbed me and Henry, whom had hold of the rest of the group, along with the unconscious girl, and orbed us back.

"Oh, thank God!" Piper said as we all appeared.

"Annabeth! Prue!"

Annabeth came rushing over with bandages crumpled in her hand. "Holy Hell, what happened?"  
>"No time! They both need some serious help!"<p>

"There's a problem. We're running low on medical supplies!"

"WHAT?" I shouted. "Why hasn't Prue conjured more?"

"She's worried about personal-"

"UUUUUGGGGHHH!" I cut her off with a frustrated yell.

Leo moved to Annabeth's side. "Save your supplies. Allow me." He put his hands over the girl in my arms and his hands glowed golden. The bleeding on her shoulder came to a sudden stop, and many of the cuts on her face disappeared. But, not all of them, I noticed. I thought I saw an angry line slashing across her face from her left temple, across the bridge of her nose, and down her right cheek bone.

Her eyes snapped open, and suddenly her fist flew at my nose. Against my will, I dropped her and she immediately jumped up and looked around, wild-eyed. "Who are you? Where am I? Where's Aislinn?" She reached into her boot and pulled out her dagger. I hadn't realized she'd put it in there after she'd killed the demon.

"Aislinn? Is that the friend that was with you?" I asked calmly.

"WHERE IS SHE?" She screamed, flinging the dagger at me. Thank God I can orb.

"Leo," Piper said. "Heal the other one." Henry laid Aislinn down gently and Leo put his hands over her and they began to glow. For five minutes he stayed this way, but nothing happened. Finally he moved his hands away and hung his head.

"I'm sorry..." He said sadly. "She's gone."

At this the woman I saved released a truly horrible cry and rushed over to the body of her dead friend. "No... Aislinn, no... Wake up, Aislinn..." Her voice filled with tears as much as her eyes did. "I'm so sorry," She cried, burying her face in her friend's chest. "I didn't mean to drag you down, too. I'm so, so sorry."

"Hey..." Henry approached her gently. "I'm sorry for your loss, but we have to take the body now. We'll give her a proper burial. I wish we could give you more time to grieve, but..." He drifted off as he met her broken expression. She got up and stepped back, letting him and another guy take Aislinn. I saw her shake her head and wipe the tears from her face. She took a shaky breath and turned to Leo, suddenly looking cold, yet also broken.

"I-" Her voice cracked, and she cleared her throat and tried again. "I appreciate what you did for me, and what you tried to do for my friend. I am in your debt."

"No debt needed. Your thanks is enough. I'm sorry I couldn't save Aislinn, too." The girl bowed her head.

"I never said thank you. And I never will. The words are so hollow. But please, do not be offended. I may not say thank you, but I will not forget what you have done for me." Then she turned to me. "And I am grateful for you saving my life. If I can ever help you in any way, let me know."

"Well," I said, feeling curious about this strange witch. "You could start by telling me your name."

"My name is Sky. And may I ask yours?"

"I'm Chris." I said. She gasped.

"Chris? As in Chris Halliwell?"

"What?" Piper, Paige, and Leo all exclaimed at the same time.

"Ah, crap." I said.

* * *

><p><strong>Dun dun dunnnnn! Soooo, what do you think so far? Just in case you were wondering, my character isn't the same age as me! I made her older so she could be around Chris's age. What can I say, he's my favorite character for many reasons ;D Yay for cliffhangers :P Please read and review, and thank you everyone for the reviews and story alerts and all that other stuff that makes me feel warm and fuzzy inside! You guys rock!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello there! Yes, I posted this the VERY NEXT DAY! I am way too nice to you guys :P OH! I just realized that in my last few chapters I've been forgetting to mention I DO NOT OWN CHARMED! Well, in my dreams, but that's not illegal so HA! Sooo did you enjoy my cliffy? I bet you hate me for it :P So, to answer a couple people's question, yes I am Sky in this story. By the way, let's just assume that after Aislinn's body was taken, everybody sort of just left the training room except the Charmed Ones, Leo, Sky, and Chris! Read and review, and if you have constructive criticism, that's appreciated as well. Enjoy! **

**Oh, but really quick: To Serenity 2012: It's nice to know someone loves Percy Jackson and the Olympians as much as I do! I think you'll like some of this chapter because I put in another PJO reference. Can you spot it? ;)**

* * *

><p>"Did she say Halliwell?" Piper said, her voice about two pitches higher than usual.<p>

"Um, was I not supposed to say that? Wait a minute... You're the Charmed Ones! What are you doing here?" Sky said in a rush.

"It's a looooong story." I sighed. "Hey, how did you know who I was?"

"Oh, my parents were working with the resistance. They weren't in it because they were just mortals, but they knew all about it and helped every way they could."

"Your parents were mortal? But then how are you a witch?" I bit my lip, hoping this was working.

"Don't you change the subject, mister!" Piper said, smacking me on the arm. _Damn._

"To answer your question, though, I have no idea. I just found out I could shoot lightning from my hands one day and went with it. I've been fighting demons ever since."

Leo suddenly appeared and stepped right in front of me. I came very close to punching him, but for some reason I stopped myself. "Who are you?" He asked me angrily.

"I told you. I'm a Witchlighter from the future that went back to save Wyatt from turning evil and doing THAT to the world." I pointed outside and watched them all stare at the broken and rusted Golden Gate Bridge-or what's left of it at least.

"Witchlighter? What the hell is a Witchlighter?" Piper said.

"Most of this family. It's what we call someone who is half witch, half Whitelighter." I explained.

"Phoebe? You okay, honey? You don't look so great." Paige was addressing a heavy-breathing Phoebe.

"You know," Sky interjected. "I feel like I'm invading on a personal moment, so I think I'm going to go explore... I hope to see you later, Chris."

"Why wouldn't you?" I said, feeling nervous at the odd words. She didn't answer, just turned and walked away. I looked back at Phoebe.

She turned to me and watched me for a minute, and at that moment I knew she was going to explode. _There goes my cover, and possibly the future._

"Actually, I need to tell you guys something." Phoebe said. I leaned back against the wall and ran my heads through my hair, closing my eyes to avoid their expressions. I knew what they would be. _The lying Whitelighter that's been manipulating us from the beginning? The cold guy who never shows any emotion? There's no way we're related. And we wouldn't want to be._

I imagined it was Piper saying that, and I squeezed my eyes shut as I felt the tears slide down my cheeks. I looked away so they wouldn't see.

"What is it, Phoebe?"

"I've been wanting to tell you for a while now, but I wasn't sure how." _Here it comes. _I steeled myself for the hateful words they would respond with and put my mask of stoicism in place. _No weakness._

"Just say it, then." Piper said, sounding nervous.

I waited. I heard Phoebe take a deep breath, and then she let the cat out of the bag. "Piper, Leo... Chris is your son."

"What?" Paige exclaimed. Piper stood frozen with her eyes wide open while Leo gaped.

"No..." Piper said. _Ouch. _"That's not... That's not possible, because I'm not pregnant. And me and Leo... And..."

I turned around as Piper's voice faded out and she took on a thoughtful expression. "How could that happen? I mean I KNOW how that could happen but..." Her voice failed her again and she blinked and turned to look at me. Trying my best to keep my mask on, I looked back at her and sighed. _God, I miss her._

It felt like hours that we just stared at each other. In those eyes played out every childhood memory I was fond of. I saw myself baking cookies with her when I was eight, and then I saw her dancing with me when I was twelve, and suddenly my mind showed me her taking a picture of me and my girlfriend, Clarisse, at thirteen outside the school dance, and then the bad one came, and I could already feel my sadness growing.

"Ow..." Phoebe said.

"What is it?" Leo asked, his voice barely above a whisper.

"Chris. His heart is broken."

"Must you share?" I snapped bitterly.

"Must you?" She retorted, clutching her chest.

As my mom continued to watch me, I fought to shove the painful memory back into the dark corner of my mind I've kept it locked in ever since I went back in time. I lost.

_I dragged my feet as Clarisse pulled me through the door, grinning. "Clarisse, can I ask you something?"_

_"Sure." Her voice sounded silky and devious._

_"What did you do?"_

_"What do you mean?" She said, sounding genuinely confused._

_"You've been acting weird. I mean, I know it's my birthday, but even you are never this nice. Or have this much money for that matter! We went dancing, had a picnic, AND you've been really quiet. That's not like you. If you did something, you can tell me."_

_She hung her head, and for a moment I almost thought I had her, until I realized she was watching me through her fluttering eyelashes. _This girl is going to be the death of me...

_"Oh, Chris, lighten up on the trust issues. If you must know, I needed to get you away from your house." As she said this, we walked inside my unusually dark house and she closed the door behind me. _

_"SURPRISE!" I shouted. "Ha! Beat you to it!" As I said this, I laughed and turned on the lights. Suddenly I could see all the people crouched behind furniture and my mom sitting on the couch, looking smug._

_"I told you guys. He's just like me. He hates surprises and always figures them out. Good job, son."_

_I laughed. "Thanks, Mom."_

_"Did she tell you?" Aunt Paige asked, stamping her foot,_

_"She didn't have to. I know you, Aunt Paige."_

_I turned to Clarisse and nearly fell over laughing as I saw her pout. "Stop laughing at me! I was trying to do something nice for you!" She said, pouting even more. I wrapped my arms around her waist, pulled her to me and kissed her._

_"Sorry." I whispered. She blushed._

_"I can't stay mad at you when you do that."_

_"That's the point." I whispered in her ear._

_"Alright, you two, that's enough!" Mom said loudly. I stepped away from Clarisse and laughed as she blushed even harder. "Time for cake!"_

_"Oh no!" I said, knowing what was going to happen next. Mom stepped out of the kitchen with a very bright blue cake with the words "HAPPY BIRTHDAY CHRIS!" written in green frosting._

_"Make a wish, honey." She said as the she placed the cake on the table in front of me._

_"No need. I have everything I need right here." I grabbed Clarisse's hand and smiled at my family._

_"Do it anyways. I worked hard on this!"_

_I watched the flames on the candle for a minute and made the only wish that came to mind. _I wish my Dad would at least pretend to care...And that Wyatt would, too. _I blew the candles out, and everyone cheered._

_"I doubt that wish will ever come true." Prue stated flatly. I had to agree with her._

_"Prue!" Phoebe said. "What have I told you about reading your cousins' minds?"_

_"Sorry, Mom..." _

_"Okay, so let's eat!" I said to prevent Prue and Aunt Phoebe from getting into another spat._

_We never got the chance to eat. Suddenly there were shimmers all around and the door flew in. The next thing I knew, we were all surrounded by demons. _

_"Where is he? Where is the boy who owns Excalibur?" One of the demons shouted. _

_He screamed and suddenly blew apart as Mom flung her hands out. "Clarisse, stay behind me!" I pushed her behind me as a fireball was thrown toward my mother. I reached my arm out and sent it flying back at the demon who threw it._

_"He's not here, sir." A lower-level demon reported. The leader looked at all of us, and I tensed up._

_"Then we'll just have to kill them all."_

_"Oh, Hell no! Not here! Not today!" With each statement, my enraged mother blew up a demon._

_"ATTACK!" The leader shouted. I turned to Clarisse as the fighting began._

_"Clarisse, I need you to stay here, okay! Try not to let them see you. I'll be right back!"_

_"Chris, no!"_

_"I have to!"_

_"...Be careful."_

_I turned and charged into the middle of the room. My mother was cornered by two demons, and I squeezed my fist and focused all my energy on the demon's heart. Just as he was about to throw an energy ball at her, he stopped and grabbed his throat, making pathetic choking noises. Then, he fell dead and turned to ash._

_As I looked for the next person to help, I was suddenly speared on my side by a mysterious blur and flew across the room. I yelled as my back made impact with the old grandfather clock._

_When I opened my eyes a disgusting beast with three long talons sticking out of each hand was drooling over me. I tried to move, but his slimy knees had me pinned down._

_"MOM!" I shouted._

_She spin-kicked a warlock in the face then turned to me. "NO! Not my son!" She sprinted to me as fast as she could, just as the demon raised his hand to stab me. I closed my eyes so I wouldn't see it coming. Then, suddenly, his weight was off of me, and I was able to stand up. As I did, I watched Mom flick her hands. But nothing happened. The demon-beast thing didn't even flinch._

_"What?" What happened next will be forever burned into my brain. The demon's arm lashed out and my mom made a sickening sound that sounded like her gurgling._

_"NOOOOO!" I screamed. The demon shoved his arm up, and I watched three gashes each the size of my arm cut from my Mom's stomach to her chest. I flung my arm out as hard as I possibly could and sent the demon into a sharp piece of broken wood. It went through his chest, and before he hit the ground, his body scattered in an explosion of a million pieces._

_"MOM!" I ran to her as she collapsed to the ground, her blood pouring all over the wood floor. "Mom, no. Don't leave me. Please, don't leave me. LEO! LEO, WE NEED YOU! GET DOWN HERE, NOW! LEO! WYATT, MOM NEEDS YOU! WYATT! LEO!"_

_"AUNTY!" Annabeth and Zoey screamed. They tried to run over, but Aunt Paige grabbed both of them by their waists and pulled them around, sparing them the gruesome sight. Prue stood a few feet away, her face bruised and a wound on her stomach bleeding. She was breathing heavily, but stared frozen at me and my dying mom._

_"LEEEOOOO!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. I heard a gasp behind me. It was Clarisse._

_"Oh my God... Oh my God..." She turned to the plant next to her and vomited, then ran straight out the door. I knew I would never see her again. _Why? Why do I have to lose the two girls I love the most?

_"Aunt Piper?" Henry Jr. cried, fighting his dad's arms. "Aunt Piper, you gotta wake up! Wake up!" I laid my head on her chest and let out a broken whimper._

_"Why?" I cried. In the back of my mind I was still aware of my surroundings, and I heard Melinda crying underneath the coffee table._

_I heard footsteps rushing through the door. "Oh my God, the door's broken! What the hell happe-" Wyatt's voice cut off as the heart-shattering scene before him registered._

_"MOM!" He shouted. I heard him collapse to his knees and let out a sad whimper similar to my own. I turned on him._

_"WHERE WERE YOU?"  
>He looked taken aback as tears fell down his face. "I... I was with Dad. I didn't-"<br>"I CALLED FOR YOU! MOM NEEDED YOU AND I CALLED FOR YOU! WHY DIDN'T YOU COME?"_

_"I... I'm sorry. I couldn't hear you. You were on mute."_

_Seething with rage and feeling like I could never be happy again, I raised my arm and lifted the coffee table. Then I flung it at him as hard as I could. His forcefield blocked it._

_"YOU BASTARD! I NEEDED YOU, AND YOU BAILED! YOU'RE JUST LIKE DAD! YOU ONLY CARE ABOUT YOURSELF!" Suddenly arms were forcing me to turn around and grabbed my shoulders, hard._

_"CHRIS!" Aunt Phoebe screamed at me. "That's enough! This isn't Wyatt's fault! This isn't anyone's fault!"  
>"YES IT IS!" I screamed, shoving her off me. "The demons were looking for <em>HIM! _It's _HIS_ fault they came here at all! And he doesn't even care enough to try to heal her or ask Dad to! I hate you!"_

_I ran out the door without looking back, and never went back for the next eight years._

It was so long ago, and yet it felt like it had just happened yesterday. I felt all the pain and anger return to me, and suddenly all the swords and spears hanging on the wall flung themselves across the room. Thankfully, they missed everyone. Unable to shed any more tears, I stood angrily as Phoebe suddenly burst into hard, body-wracking tears. _I guess that's what I would look like if I could show emotion... _A crashing sound filled the room as the weapons clattered into the wall. I heard the doors open and saw Prue come rushing in. "Chris, are you-" She cut herself off as my thoughts reached her, and I saw tears begin to flow down her eyes. I shook my head and tried to bring myself back to the present.

"Phoebe?" Paige said, kneeling next to the blonde witch-genie.

"Chris?" Mom said softly.

"Sorry, Phoebe. I'll just leave now. You guys should rest, too. Tomorrow we have to try to get back."

I turned and walked away, heading to my old secret spot behind the training building that Bianca and I would go to be alone. I couldn't be around my the sisters any more tonight. I needed to get my head on straight and back into this time.

"Chris, don't go!" Mom called. I ignored her.

* * *

><p>Focused on trying to clear my head, I wasn't expecting anyone to be near here. No one but me and Bianca knew the stone wall behind the untrimmed hedge was fake. Or so I thought. As I walked, deep in thought, trying to calm down, I heard a beautiful sound. It sounded like a woman singing. It was coming from my spot.<p>

I crept toward the voice as quietly as I could, trying to figure out what it was coming from. The song had no words, and yet the notes sounded sad to me. I turned the corner behind the hedge and saw worn tennis shoes and tattered jeans stretched out on the grass. _Wasn't that what Sky had been wearing?_ I poked my head out farther to get a better look and, sure enough, Sky was leaning against a rock, singing her sad tune with her eyes closed and her head leaned back. It was the most beautiful thing I had ever heard.

I got as close as I dared and sat behind a nearby tree, listening to the heart-breaking melody. As her voice faded and the song came to an end, she suddenly spoke. "I know you're there." I jumped. Her harsh voice was much different than the soft notes that had been coming from her moments ago.

"I'm sorry... I didn't mean to spy, it's just, this is my spot and the song..." I stopped, feeling ridiculous and a little embarrassed.

"It's alright. This is your place after all. Would you like to sit with me?" Without opening her eyes, she gestured next to her. I went over and sat cross-legged beside her. "Did you like the song?" She asked me.

"It's so sad..." I said.

"Of course it is. I sing what I feel. I can tell you are sad, too."

"Yeah..." I said, amazed.

"Do you want to talk about it?" She asked, her voice getting softer.

"Not really..." I said, feeling confused.

"I understand. I'm not fond of talking, myself. I express myself through music. It's in my blood."

"What do you mean?" I asked her.

"I'm only half witch. My dad was a witch. My mother was a Siren. Don't worry, I'm not evil. I take more after my dad, thankfully."

Not knowing how to react, I just shrugged and said the first thing that came to my mind. "I didn't know Sirens could have children."

For the first time, Sky smiled. I couldn't help thinking how pretty it was. "Neither did my mom." She said.

"So do you have Siren powers, too?"

"My voice does, but I can't deliver a Siren's Kiss. I wouldn't want to anyways."

"I understand." I said honestly. It was weird, but talking to the strange woman somehow made me feel a bit better. Wanting to hold on to the peaceful feeling settling over me, I laid down next to her and looked up at the sky. There were hardly any stars left in this time, but I focused on the few twinkles I could spot. I had absolutely no idea why I felt so at peace, but because this was the first time in a very long time, I decided not to question it.

"Sky?"

"Hmmm?"

"Will you sing for me some more?"

Without even answering, she began to sing a song that filled my heart with longing and my mind with pictures of rain. Before she finished, I fell asleep on the soft grass.

* * *

><p><strong>I love Chris! Teehee so whatcha think? PLEASE read and review, at least just for this chapter! Yes, I am hoping to spark a little something with Chris and Sky! ;D Don't ask me why I put that last part in there. I guess I just felt he deserved a little relief after all he's been through in his life! I hope you liked it! Thanks for everyone who showed me the love by adding me as a favorite!<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**I AM SOOOOOO SORRY IT'S TAKEN ME SOOO LONG! I got a virus in my computer and haven't been able to get on it! I'm SOOO SORRY EVERYONE! Believe me, I promise I will make it up to you!**

**I don't know how or why that happened!**

**OH YEAH! I don't own Charmed, and I don't own the song that is mentioned in this either. It's a very good one if you would like to listen to it! Look up "Rose of May katethegreat19" in the searchbar at :)**

**Now, some readers have pointed out or asked a few things that I would like to clarify.**

**Modje Knotts pointed out that in previous chapters I said Sky's parents were mortal, but then I also said her dad was a witch and her mom was a siren. Both of these statements are true! Eventually, we'll find out how as we get more into Sky along the story. Good catch, by the way!**

**JNottle said that they liked the story, but they didn't like the OC love interest. Understandable. For those of you that agree, let me explain.**

**First of all, I was never a big fan of Bianca. I don't know why, I just don't like her that much.**

**Secondly, This takes place AFTER "Chris-Crossed" in which Bianca was killed. So, I hope that eases your Bianca loving mind! If you guys don't like the OCs, I DID warn in the summary that there would be a lot, so I hope you still read my story even though you don't like OCs. Okay Ima let everyone read now! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>I shook my head and opened my eyes as dream of storms and forests faded away. I quickly covered my eyes in the crook of my arm as the sunlight blinded me. I wasn't sure where I was, and it took me a moment to get my bearings before I regained my memory. As I relaxed into the soft grass, I heard a soft tune coming from a tree a few yards away. As I got closer, I could make out the words.<p>

_"War leaves it's trail in moonlight so pale. It's shadows they flow in rivers, in rivers. So put on my mask. I'll go where they ask so I might once again see the Roses of May. Staining my soul and stinging my eyes, the red on my hands won't wash away, wash away. No where to run from what I have done. I'm no longer, no longer a Rose of May."_

I peeked my head around the corner of the tree her voice was coming from, and there she was. I suddenly realized I had never really seen what she looked like until now.

She was kneeling in front of an old garden hose faucet, letting the water pool in her hands and rubbing it on her skin to wash the dirt off. It must have been cold, because wherever the water touched her goosebumps rose. The dirt and dried blood began to lift off of her and run down her arms. I watched her tear off a strip from the bottom of what was left of her shirt. She rinsed it in the water and rubbed her face, chest, and arms with it. Then she stuck her head underneath the faucet and let the water rinse out her hair. I hadn't realized it, but her hair was two colors. Black and red layers rested on her head and neck, black bangs completely covering her left eye, I guess I had assumed it was dirt and blood. The combination seemed to fit her. Her short hair went from sweeping around her head to spiking up as the blood clumps washed away, and she suddenly seemed a lot more intimidating. It was funny, because her appearance didn't match the soft singing coming from her.

As she finished cleaning up, I stepped a little farther out from the tree to get a better look as she stood up. When she turned and saw me, she smiled, ending the song with a rainbow of notes.

We stood in silence as the lack of music settled on the both of us. I decided to break the silence by saying the first thing that came to mind. "What's a Rose of May?" I asked her.

She continued to smile as she wrapped the piece of her shirt around her wounded shoulder. "In the song you mean? It's symbolic for innocence."

"Did you write it?"

"No, but it describes me as well as if I had."

"What do you mean?" I asked, watching her tie the bandage with one hand. "You know, I could get someone to heal that for you."

"That's okay. It'll heal on it's own eventually." I noticed she didn't answer my first question. I wasn't sure why, but I didn't have the distrustful urge to press her as I did with everyone else. I knew instantly this made her a danger to me.

"Who are you?" I blurted. Her smile turned sad, but remained in place.

"A survivor." Her eyes clouded over, and I got the feeling she wasn't really looking at me anymore. After a few awkward minutes of this, she shook her head and gave me another sad smile. "You know, this really is a beautiful place, in a simple way. I'm surprised more people haven't found it. Have you shared this spot with anyone?"

"Well I shared it with you." She gave me a look.

"You know that's not what I meant."

"Yeah. Me and my fiancé used to come here all the time. We found this place. It became our new spot after he destroyed our old one."

"Where's your fiancé now?" She asked, examining an old gash slicing from shoulder to shoulder. I looked away from her, at the fake stone wall. "Oh," She said softly. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay. You didn't know."

We stood in silence once again, both lost in our own thoughts. Without saying anything, Sky walked-er, more like limped-past me. She exited through the stone wall, and I quickly followed her.

"Wait. Where are you going?"

"Well, I've got about ten dollars on me. Hopefully I can afford a cheap shirt somewhere. This one doesn't exactly do the job anymore." I blushed as I realized how much skin I could actually see. But then I noticed something. There wasn't much skin to see. Her stomach was covered in angry scars. Some were pale, almost white, most were pink, and a few were swollen and red, more recent. Her face had an old scar slashing from her left temple, across the bridge of her nose, down to her right cheekbone.

She caught me looking and folded her arms across her stomach and looked away. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean... I can get you clothes. We keep all sizes here for recruits all the time."

"You should save them. I'm not a recruit."

"What?"

"I can't stay."

"Why not? You're safe here. We can help you."

"I'm not safe anywhere, and neither is anyone around me."

"No one is. That's why you should stay here."

She shook her head. "It's complicated. I'm a target. I am grateful for your hospitality, but I need to leave now." She turned to leave, only to be stopped by none other than Melinda.

"Hi, Sky! Hey where'd you go last night? Have you seen Chris? The sisters and Leo are looking for him, and Prue is about to have a fit if he doesn't show up soon! Where'd you come from? Wow you look tired. I can get you some new clothes. What size are-"

"SHUT UP WOMAN!" Sky shouted.

"Oh, I was rambling wasn't I? I don't usually do that. I guess I've been on edge since Chris came back. Sorry."

"I'm sorry I yelled. Chris is right there." She pointed at me, and I smiled at Mel.

"Hey, Mel, could you get Sky some new clothes and some food please? I think she might need some medicine, too. Oh, and she's trying to leave. Just thought you should know. Where's Prue?"

"Leave? You can't!"

"I have to. I won't forget my debt to you all. Goodbye." _Debt... That's it!_

"Wait! You're in debt to us all, right?" I said maybe a little too eagerly.

"I just said that."

"Then repay it. Join the Pertinacia. Help us stop him and change this world. I've seen what you can do."

"I'll just put you all in danger!"

"Well," Mel interjected. "This IS the resistance. We're always in danger. Old news, my friend."

"You owe us." I stated as strongly as I could, hoping she would give in.

"Henry told us about how you fight. You would really be an asset to us. Pleeeease?"

She glared at the both of us, but she remained silent as she thought about it. _Just say yes._

"If one person, and I mean ONE, gets hurt because of me, I'm out. I have armies of demons after me, and eventually they'll figure out I'm here. When they do, I'm going to need help. You still want me?"

"Are you kidding?" Mel asked excitedly. "You're giving us the opportunity to put a serious dent into the demon community! Of COURSE we want you!" She jumped and wrapped Sky in one of those deadly hugs and Sky looked so startled it was hard not to laugh

"Come on, you look like you could use a nice hot shower. Chris, the sisters are looking for you. I told them I'd get you to meet them in the training room. It's time for you all to go back. Prue's gonna kill you."

I groaned. _Just my luck. _"I can't even say goodbye to everyone?"

Melinda shook her head sadly. "No time. I'm sorry. I'll miss you."

I hugged her. "I'll miss you too, Mel."

"What's going on?" Sky asked.

I turned to her, suddenly feeling even more sad. "I have to go back to the past with the sisters. I'm going to change the future. I'm going to change all this."

Her eyes were wide and sad. "But..." She stopped, and her face became an expressionless mask. I knew that look all too well. I invented it. "Alright, then. Goodbye."

"Bye, Sky. Good luck." She turned and let Mel lead her away. I sighed as I turned and walked the other direction.

* * *

><p>"Where is he? I swear if that man doesn't get her soon I will-"<p>

I walked in in the middle of Prue's angry tirade. "Relax. I'm here."

She turned to me with a very annoyed look in her eyes. "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?"

I shrugged sadly. "Out."

"Out? You were gone ALL NIGHT and no one knows where you are. Here I am thinking something bad happened to you and you tell me YOU WERE OUT?" She conjured a knife in her hand and suddenly it was flying toward my chest. I ducked just in time.

"Geez! How am I supposed to believe you care when you're always trying to kill me?"

"I wouldn't try to kill you if you would just think for once!"

"ENOUGH!" Piper shouted. I jumped as I realized the sisters were on the side, leaning against the wall. I looked at them, feeling tense. _Oh._

They looked horrible. I could tell just by looking at them that none of them had gotten any sleep. Phoebe and Paige were holding each other shaking. I knew it wasn't because of the cold. All three of them had circles under their eyes, and Phoebe's face had mascara smeared down her cheeks from crying. I thought I saw some tear tracks on Piper's face, too, but I didn't bother believing it.

Prue looked at her, startled. "Sorry..."

"Can we just get out of here?" I said, feeling sad.

Prue almost instantly regained composure. "That's probably a good idea. So here's the plan. You and I are going to go to the manor with the last tour group, just like last time and-"

"Last time I went with Bianca." I stated flatly. Prue paused.

"I know. But Bianca turned and is dead to us. Anyw-"

"NO!" I said angrily. "Bianca turned back! She saved me and he killed her! Don't you EVER talk that way about her! EVER!"

Prue flinched away from me and watched me with wide eyes. I knew how hard it was to scare her, and suddenly I felt like a monster.

"I'm sorry." She said. "But that's not what matters right now. We need to get you and our family back to their time! So this is the plan." She stated every word strongly to show that there was no room for argument. "We're going to do exactly what you and Bianca did last time. Except, this time, a whitelighter is coming with us. Once you guys are through the portal, me and whoever comes with are going to jump out the window and orb back to The Bay Mirror. Any questions?"

"Just one." Paige said. "Who's coming with and why are you jumping out the window?"

Prue rolled her eyes. "That's two questions. First, I want to ask Henry. Second, there's no orbing in the museum. Wyatt doesn't want any witches or whitelighters escaping his grasp, so he put an anti-orbing curse on the place. Once we're outside, we can orb."

The sisters went quiet, and my jaw tightened. _I'm going to change this. All of it._

"Chris," Prue interrupted my thoughts. "Go get Henry, tell him what we're doing. I'm going to take the girls and Leo to get disguises. Be back here in fifteen minutes."

Fifteen minutes later, Henry and I walked in to see Prue talking to the sisters. They'd been cleaned up and were now disguised.

I did my best to keep my gaze away from Leo. I knew if I wasn't careful I was going to punch him out.

Turns out, that wasn't too hard to do, once I realized there was one more person in the room.

_Whoa... _Sky turned to me and smiled. You would think the scar slashing across her face would ruin the effect wouldn't you?

Definitely not.

Her black hair with blood-red layers shimmered in the fluorescent lights of the training room. Melinda had given her a black pair of cargo pants covered in pockets and a camo shirt. Her eyes were the darkest brown I've ever seen. Only twenty-four hours ago they had seemed so hard and uninviting, but not when she smiled. As I studied her, I noticed that her arms were abnormally muscled for a girl. They were the arms of someone who had to fight. Melinda had also replaced her worn boots with black tennis shoes. I felt like I was looking at a completely different person.

"Chris?" I realized she had been saying my name for a while now.

"Huh?"

"Are you okay? Why are you staring at me? Is there something on my face?"

I looked away quickly. I hadn't meant to stare. "No, you're good." I turned back to her. "What are you doing here?"

She looked down. "Well, I'm Plan B. In case something goes wrong, I want to help. Melinda said it would be a good idea because of how I fight. Wyatt might have tightened up the security since the last time you tried this."

I nodded. "Good point."

"Can we go now? I really just want to get out of here." Phoebe said tiredly, rolling the blue eyes of her glamour.

"Let's move." Prue said. We all filed out of the training room toward The Bay Mirror building, Henry and Sky in the front, Leo and the sisters behind them, and Prue and I taking up the rear. When everyone else had gotten through the door, Prue grabbed my arm.

"I saw that." She said flatly.

"Saw what?" I asked innocently. She gave me her "don't-you-play-dumb-with-me" look.

"You were staring at Sky. Your feelings are written all over your face. You don't even know her!"

I shrugged. "I don't know what you're talking about. I was just looking at her. It's the first time I've seen what she really looks like. I'm not allowed to find a woman attractive?"

Prue growled low in her throat. "You can't fool me, Chris. Just be careful. I don't trust her."

"You don't even know her." I countered.

"Exactly. But I do know her story. There is no way a woman raised by mortals is that good at fighting demons. And where did her powers come from? She's hiding something."

"What?" I said confused. And then it hit me.

_"Your parents were mortal? But then how are you a witch?" _

_"...I have no idea. I just found out I could shoot lightning from my hands one day and went with it. I've been fighting demons ever since."_

_"I'm only half witch. My dad was a witch. My mother was a Siren..."_

_"I didn't know Sirens could have children."_

_"Neither did my mom."_

"Oh, no." I said, suddenly feeling very tense.

* * *

><p><strong>There. Are you Bianca lovers HAPPY? Again, SUPER SORRY it took so long! I will do better I promise (but only if you guys read and review more!) I really love cliffhangers :) So, whatcha think? Is she a demon? Is she an evil witch? How does Chris REALLY feel about her? DUN DUN DUN! Stay tuned! (I know... I'm lame XD)<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Hiya! Soo I'm trying to post sooner because of my computer crashing and you guys having to wait a really long time. Again, sorry about that guys. But, you know what would REALLY make me update faster? Reviews. And LOTS of them :) They make my fingers fly across the keyboard! I haven't been getting any lately :/ By the way, in my last chapter I used a song, but FF cut off the link, so just search "Rose of May katethegreat19" in the YouTube searchbar, mmmkay? So, you know the drill, don't own them, bla bla, wish I did, bla bla, enjoy!**

**P.S. For you Percy Jackson and the Olympians lovers, two things! 1: I bet you don't love it as much as I do! :P 2: There is yet ANOTHER PJO reference in here. Super obvious too :D Believe it or not, I had never intended to have so many of these in this story, but whatever. It's aaaaaallll good :) Also: I DON'T OWN PJO ANY MORE THAN I OWN CHARMED (which is not at all XD)**

* * *

><p>"What is it?" Prue immediately took on a fighting stance. I shook my head.<p>

"Ah... Nothing."

She grabbed my shoulder and pushed me into the door. "Don't you lie to me, Chris Halliwell. _What. Is. It?_"

I got mad. Prue's always been aggressive, especially after Mom's and Aunt Phoebe's deaths, but this was taking it way too far. I grabbed her arm and pinned her to the wall.

"Watch your step, little sister. It's not nice to push people around. Don't forget who you're talking to." With those venomous words, I released her and walked on, everyone else far ahead of me. I heard Prue huffing behind me.

Honestly, I wasn't really mad at Prue. Sure, I hated it when she pushed me around, but I was never that harsh with her. But in all honesty, I was mad at myself.

I believed Sky.

I trusted her instantly, which goes against everything I've learned and taught.

I didn't even question either one of her stories, little sense as they made.

As I caught up, I watched Sky walk quietly in front of the group with Henry. She looked troubled. Maybe she sensed her lies had just been busted.

I fought the instinct to immediately confront her. I've seen this woman fight-she couldn't fake that. I would have to approach this discretely and cautiously.

"Alright," Henry said from the front. "We've all gone over what we're going to do. So make sure to be as inconspicuous as possible. Oh, and keep your voices down. The basement isn't sound-proof." We all nodded stiffly and entered the Halliwell Manor. **[If you've gotten to this point in Charmed, you know exactly what Chris and Bianca did, so I'm not gonna go over it again. If you DON'T know what happened, then WHY ARE YOU READING THIS GIANT SPOILER?]**

Shutting the door behind me, I briskly walked down the steps to the basement. The sisters and Leo were all sitting on the floor against the wall, looking terrible. "How are you?" I asked Mom.

She looked up at me, her fake amber eyes somehow dull and nervous at the same time. "How am I? I just walked through a museum about _us._ I was revisited by some really painful memories, and some of those things are stuff I've never seen before! How do you think I am?"

I hung my head. "I'm sorry. I never meant for this to happen."

She watched me for a long time. Her disguised face was sharp and angular, unlike her round face. Her chocolate eyes had been turned amber and her long brown hair identical to mine was now short, feathered red hair. She was pretty, but I liked her better when she looked like Mom. "Why?" She said after what felt like hours under her scrutinizing gaze.

"What?"

"Why didn't I see it? Why didn't you tell me? How did I not know?"

I looked away. "We're not talking about this place anymore, are we?"

She shook her head in wonder. "I have another son..." Her voice drifted off. I looked at away.

"I'm going to check on the others." I stood up and walked across the room.

"Chris?" She called softly. I pretended not to hear. _I can't get close to her. I can't lose her again._

The silence that filled the basement after was the loudest silence I'd ever experienced. I kept waiting to hear the bolts on the doors click shut as the last of the workers left.

Finally, Phoebe broke the silence. "Wait a minute."

Prue and I immediately stood up and took a back-to-back fighting stance. "What is it?" Prue said as I kept my eyes on the door.

"If Chris is Piper and Leo's son, and you're related, who are _you?_ And Melinda? And _you-_" she shifted her gaze to Henry "-and the twins? Who are you people?"

Prue and I looked at each other. _No. _Prue projected into my head.

_What choice do I have?_

_It's too dangerous!_ She squinted her eyes like she always did when she got angry.

_Well we have to tell them SOMETHING, or they're not gonna trust us._

_Chris-_

_I'll fix it when this is over. _Before she could reply, I turned back to Phoebe. "Phoebe, Prue is your oldest daughter. Your other daughter is Melinda."

If the air hadn't been so full of tension, I would have laughed at the expression on her face. Prue crossed her arms and stiffly sat on a dusty old cardboard box.

"...I have children?"

"Couldn't you tell?" Prue spat angrily. "I look just like you. That's what everyone says."

"Actually, you look more like Prue-my sister." Phoebe said, too dazed to catch the ice in Prue's voice.

"I know. That's why you named me after her."

"What about everyone else?" Paige snapped.

I looked at her. "Henry Jr. was named after his father. Your husband. And he's the one who picked the names for your twin daughters."

Paige's eyes became anime wide, and she glanced at her left hand. "Husband...?" She whispered. "That's why the twins can orb? But, why can only Annabeth heal?"

I looked down. "She learned when she was ten, believe it or not."

"How'd she learn so early?" Leo asked. What with the sadness of the story, and the general suckiness of what was going on, I didn't have the energy to suddenly fill with rage at him.

"She had already found true love. Of course, being ten, she didn't exactly know. But she did know that she had the best friend in the world. His name was Percy. He was in her class, and the minute they met, they became inseparable. Prue, Henry, and I were taking bets on when those two would fall in love and start going out. But it never happened."

"Why not?" Paige asked quietly.

"Percy didn't live in a very good neighborhood. It was known for drive-bys and drugs. His mother wasn't involved in any of that, but she couldn't afford to live anywhere else. She was a single mom. Anyway, one day, Percy's mom called our house and said it was an emergency. She needed Paige to give her a ride to the hospital. There was a drive-by, and Percy got hit by a stray bullet."

Mom gasped in horror.

"She was at home with the kids on her day off. She had to bring Henry and the twins with her. He was barely alive when we got there. On the whole way to the hospital, Annabeth had not made one sound. But when we got there, Annabeth had demanded to see him, and there was no arguing with Annabeth.

"So, Paige finally gave her permission, but of course the doctors weren't going to let that happen. So, Annabeth froze them. All of them. She has your power." I said the last sentence to Mom. "When she unfroze Percy, he didn't move, but the machine that monitored his heart started beating again. Annabeth started crying really hard, and there was nothing any of us could do but watch. Then something went wrong, and Percy's heartbeat started slowing down way too fast. Annabeth knew what that meant and she cried even harder. She kept trying to wake him up, but nothing was doing any good. Then he flat-lined. She cried a lot more, and she had been resting her hands over the bullet wound in his side. And then suddenly her hands started glowing. Her crying had slowed down, and we were all just staring at her hands. But Z always says she was watching Annabeth's face. She says she looked really deep in concentration and really sad at the same time. The next thing we knew, Percy was gasping for breath and the machine started beeping again."

"She saved him from the dead?" Paige asked breathlessly, her voice full of pride.

I nodded. "The doctors were beyond befuddled. They didn't know what had happened, so Prue projected a few ideas into their minds and they forgot all about it. That night we told Sally and Percy about us. Everything. And they were okay with it. Sally said we must be good people after what we did for her son, and Percy was even more fond of Annabeth after that than he had ever been. Everything was going great, until the incident."

"What incident?" Mom whispered.

"Sally got really sick, and we found out she had breast cancer. She died when Percy and Annabeth were eleven, and Percy got sent to live with his aunt in New Mexico. He and Annabeth kept in contact for a while, but when Wyatt took over the world, Annabeth had to cut off her connection with him to keep him safe. She's never been the same."

"That's so awful." Paige whispered sadly.

"That's the way it is. That's what I'm trying to go back to change."

"We had no idea..." Leo whispered. This time I did get angry.

"Yeah. You did. All of you did. I've been telling you since the very beginning that this place was horrible. You didn't listen. Do you believe me _now?_"

Piper stood up. "That's not fair! You're the one who refused to tell us anything!"  
>I stood up too. "I told you, anything I tell you could make the future worse. I'm only telling you now because it can't change while you're still here. And I DID tell you it was bad. If you guys would have taken my word for it, we wouldn't be here." That last part was aimed at Leo, and everyone knew it.<p>

_KEEP IT DOWN! _Prue projected into all our heads loudly. Everyone clutched their ears and shot glares at her.

_You're all being stupid. It doesn't matter who did or said what anymore. What's done is done, and you can't do anything about it. What you CAN change is this world, but you have to stop jumping at each other's throats every two seconds and swallow your damn pride! Don't you think the kids deserve that much? Don't you think ANNABETH deserves that much?_

"She's right, you guys." Sky whispered. "And it's time to go. Everyone is gone." Prue shot her a look full of distrust.

I stopped and focused all my sense on the house above us. It seemed empty, but that didn't mean anything. Still, I stiffly nodded and motioned for everyone to head upstairs. "You first." I said coldly to Sky. She stared at me for a moment, looking hurt. Then her face took on the familiar mask of indifference and she led the way out.

"We're going to the attic. Be on guard." She said.

_Who put her in charge?_ Prue asked me challengingly.

_Shut up, Prudence._ She glared at me.

Sky quietly opened the door and poked her head in. "All clear." She whispered and stepped in. We followed.

"You guys draw a triquetra on the wall. Once you're finished, I'll summon the book, and then we have to hurry." I said to the sisters.

Suddenly, the air became full of electricity that made the hair on my arms stand up. "Oh, no!"

The air shimmered all around, and then suddenly we were surrounded by demons. An all too familiar voice came from the center of the crowd.

"Hello, Chris. You didn't think I would let you slip away as easily the second time, did you?"

Piper, Phoebe, and Paige all took on their standard defense positions. "Who was that?" Mom asked, sounding fierce.

The demon crowd parted, and a tall figure dressed in all black stepped forward. His pointed beard hung as stiffly as he stood, and his evil eyes tilted with his evil smile.

I clenched my jaw. "Wyatt."

Wyatt's eyes scanned the group, and I tensed when his lips went from a smile to an evil smirk.

At the risk of sounding stupid, I had to ask. "How did you know I was here?"

"You're my brother, Chris. I'll always know you. Always."

Despite the situation, I snorted. "You never knew me, Wyatt. Where were you when Mom died? Where were you when Clarisse left me? Huh?" I felt my power build inside of me as years of repressed emotions fought to spill out of me.

His jaw tightened, and I watched his eyes flicker. "How did you know?" I repeated.

His smirk returned. "I got the information straight from the horse's mouth. You've got a traitor among you." His eyes moved, and I followed them. He was looking directly at Sky.

Her face was a mask of pure hate.

And that's when everything fell apart.

* * *

><p><strong>AAAAAAHHHHH CLIFFY! So, yeah this took me a little while! I'm so swamped you guys, but I'm really trying. It's still better than when I had the virus in my computer. But don't worry, now I'm smart! Even while this chapter is being posted, I have another chapter written! But, I'm not posting it until you guys SHOW ME THE LOVE! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! I want three reviews from three different people before I post, and that's me being generous! I MEAN IT! How soon you get the next chapter is all on you, and you DON'T need an account to review! Thanks for reading, I hope you liked it :D<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi guys! Sooo, I got the reviews! You can thank mclaughin, panther73110, Alice in Paramore (love that name!) and mercuryfire for how soon this chapter was posted. Yes, mercuryfire, your "write more because I love this story" reviews DEFINITELY count :) Anyway, without those people, you guys would still be hanging. So, this chapter is VERY intense, and I worked hard on it, so I hope you like it! Just so you guys know, the second part of this chapter is going to be in Sky's point of view! **

**Okay, this is going to see WAY random, but I promise it's important. Have any of you seen Hocus Pocus? Love that movie! Well if you have, then hopefully you remember the part where the blonde witch is on her broomstick on Halloween, and she's singing that really pretty melody "Come, Little Children" to lure the children to her and her sisters. My own version of that song is going to be used in this chapter. I changed it, but I DON'T OWN IT! I just made up some new words to make it fit the situation. I hope you like it :D I don't own Charmed. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Hello, Skylar." Wyatt said smugly. <em>Her name is Skylar?<em>

"Hello, Satan." She replied hatefully.

Wyatt's laugh made my teeth chatter and my spine tingle. _Good one, _I thought absently.

"Leave us," Wyatt ordered the demons. "They are no threat to me." The demons bowed their heads as they shimmered away. "You're sense of humor still thrills me, Skylar. You and I both know Satan has got nothing on me."

Sky didn't dignify that with a response.

Wyatt ignored her silence that was speaking volumes. "What are you doing with these traitors?" He asked, his tone full of contempt.

"They're my friends. They're the people with the courage to stand up and fight for what's right."

Wyatt snorted. "You're still on that kick? Ha! You haven't changed a bit."

The rest of the group and I stared as the two went back and forth. I knew we should be taking action, and I suspect so did everyone else, but we were all entranced with the unfathomable surprise that they know each other.

Sky stomped her foot. if anyone else had done it, it would have seemed childish. But when she did it, it actually looked menacing. "It's not a kick, Wyatt! You're evil, and I'm done with that part of my life."

In a flash Wyatt was in front of her. He grabbed her roughly by her waist and pulled her close to him. She gasped in surprise and started to struggle out of his grip-but stopped when her eyes met his.

"It's not over until _I say_ it's over. You will _never_ be done. You are _mine."_ He was practically growling at her now. I really didn't know what to make of the situation. All I really comprehended was that Sky had been with the monster that is my brother. I couldn't decide if it filled me with a burning sense of ire or a freezing sense of anguish.

Her blazing brown eyes met his blue ones as she spoke. "You'll own me again when I'm _dead._" Her entire head jerked as Wyatt slapped her. We weren't in the room anymore. This was between Wyatt and Skylar.

_Prue?_

_Holy Hell, man. They got some serious soap opera stuff going on here._

_They don't matter. Wyatt's distracted and the demons are gone. Tell the sisters to start drawing the triquetra. If he notices, I'll fight him off. And Sky... Skylar too if I have to. _

_I told you we couldn't trust her! _Prue exited my mind with those echoing words.

As I watched the sisters ease their way to the wall of the attic, I observed Wyatt and Sky from the corner of my eye.

"Watch your mouth, woman. That day could come sooner than you think."

Sky jerked out of his grip and took on a fighting stance. "Bring it."

Suddenly the room filled with the sound of glass shattering as Phoebe walked into a display case for one of the Charmed One's possessions. "Shit!" She whispered. Wyatt's attention immediately snapped to her.

"DEMONS!" Wyatt shouted, summoning his minions. The swarm that had greeted us returned and attacked. "Take them prisoner! Take them _ALL _prisoner!" We were swept up in the fighting, and I lost sight of everyone as I fought for my life. I kicked and hit and clawed. I crushed hearts and pushed them into each other like dominoes. I orbed out of the way of fireballs and energy balls. Eventually, I was able to breathe again and caught side of the others. I saw Prue out-maneuvering two demons and the sisters working together with their powers to take out their own personal swarm. I saw Henry and Leo fighting side by side as if they had been doing it all their lives. _I'll resent him for that later, _I thought. And I saw Sky, surrounded by even more demons than I had been. Two demons had her arms as one was trying to gag her. She struggled, but to no avail She saw that I was free. "Help me!" She yelled to me.

I stood there, indecisive. I didn't know what to think of her. I had been strongly attracted to her back at Headquarters, but I knew that made her dangerous. She had given me a completely different story, and I knew that at one point she had been with my brother.

Conclusion: she couldn't be trusted. I turned my back on her and went to help Prue, but not before I caught the crushed look in her eyes.

Suddenly, a haunting melody filled the air, and everyone-demon and witch-froze in their tracks. I turned to where the sound was coming from and saw Sky's mouth moving in sync with the sound. After a minute, I was able to make out the words she was singing.

_"Come, my sweet lover. I'll take thee away into a land of enchantment. Come, my sweet lover. The time's come to play here in my garden of Magic." _As she sang, everyone in the room stood completely mesmerized. I watched as she gently pulled her arms out of the grip of the demons holding her, and they did absolutely nothing to stop her. She stepped away from them and slowly maneuvered her way around the frozen fighters. She continued to sing, and I watched helplessly as she pulled her dagger out of her boot. _"Come, my sweet lover, and take me away into a land of enchantment." _She approached the nearest demon and rubbed his scaly chin. Gross. He grinned and reached out to touch her. She stabbed him in the chest. He exploded, and nobody even blinked. As she walked to another demon, she sang some more._ "Come, my sweet lover, I just want to play with your wand of Magic." Well that line's proactive, _I thought, finding it hard to resist running to her and devouring her right there. As this human-looking demon groped her, she looked offended and slit his throat. Yellow blood spurted out, and she jumped out of the way. It sizzled and blackened the hardwood floor. The demon dissolved. Again, no reaction from anyone. The only thing that mattered was the song. Only the music. Only Sky. She prowled to the three demons that were frozen in pounce position in front of Leo and Henry. Their eyes followed her every move. _"Follow me. Hear my melody. Come with me into a world of ecstasy." Again with the provocative lyrics, _that sane part in the back of my mind said. She reached her hand toward them and curled her fingers, and suddenly three bolts of lightning shot out and disintegrated them. In a flash, it was over, and I was blinded. All I knew was the song. _"Come, my sweet lover. I'll take thee away into a land of enchantment." _When my sight returned to me, I saw a predatory-looking Sky creeping straight toward me. Despite her alluring voice and the fact that it caused me to be painfully attracted to her, I noted the odd-ness of her pained expression. She was getting closer. _"Come, my sweet lover. The time's come to play..."_ She stood right in front of me. I couldn't move. I couldn't breathe. I was imprisoned in her dark chocolate gaze. She caressed my cheek, and I trembled. I think I whimpered, too. She finished the last line, looking astonishingly sad. At that moment, I wanted to do anything-_everything-_to make that sadness go away. It was _all I wanted._ _"Here in my garden of Magic."_ As the silence filled the room, she bolted to the door. Before she left, she turned and shot one last glance at me, and then she was gone.

With her disappearance, the spell was immediately broken. Suddenly all the girls that had come with me were tightly coiled in fighting positions, and Henry looked as dazed as I felt. The demons were all gone, and Wyatt looked beyond bewildered. "That's it!" He said angrily. "No more show!" He pointed his arm towards me and my group and squeezed his fist. I heard thuds behind me, then fell to the ground, completely unconscious. My last coherent thought was _Why didn't she kill me?_

* * *

><p><strong>[I am VERY nice to you guys! That would have been a GREAT place to end it, but I decided to go on and make this chapter longer. That's love, dudes.]<strong>

* * *

><p>"I can't believe he did that!" I raved, pacing back and forth at the ruins of a once beautiful garden. There were broken stone columns making a semi-circle around a crumbled stone bench in the center of a dead area that I knew had once been beautiful grass and flowers. <strong>[For those of you not taking the hint, she's at Chris and Bianca's place]<strong>

_Of course you can, _I thought, talking to myself. _You should have expected it. Every single person in your life has left or betrayed you._

"I thought he was different!" I said aloud, arguing with myself like a crazy person. _Why should he be? He's still human-mostly. And he's related to Wyatt. _I winced. I could be really cold with myself sometimes. _Why should he be any different?_

"Because," I said, feeling broken. "unlike Wyatt, he actually seemed to be falling for me back."_ That only happens in fairy tales, Skylar. Get a grip. _I sighed. My "inner voice" was right. I was kidding myself. _There's no love left in this world. You knew that when your Siren mother decided to sell you to demons to pay her debt to the Oracle. You knew that when they tortured you and left you on the street to die. _I felt my eyes prickling, threatening to spill tears. "But then my mortal parents found me. They loved me. They chose to fight in the Resistance for me." _And look where it got them. Brutally murdered by the boy you had fallen in love with. You were so easily tricked. You fell in love with the very man your parents were resisting and didn't even know it. _"Stop it!" I'm not crazy. This is just my guilt and pain manifesting. But the innocent bystander looking at me with fear in his eyes didn't know that. Poor guy. _There's no love left in this world. _I thought again. _You tried to show love to the girl you rescued from your old master. Aislinn. And you lost her. How many more bad things have to happen to you before you get that in your head? _I fell to my knees and cried. I haven't truly cried like this in a very long time. Not since I found out who Wyatt was when I was sixteen years old-six years ago. My mind played out the horrible memory that had made me the killing machine I am today.

_The door was open, and all the lights inside were off. After everything I'd been through being in the slavery of demons, I immediately assumed the worst. Always. "Oh, no! MOM! DAD!" I ran inside the house, turning on lights and screaming for my parents. "MOM! DAD! Where are you?" I ran into the kitchen and pulled two large butcher knives from the drawer. I wasn't skilled in fighting or weapons, but I had had enough fighting experience to improvise. There could be attackers headed right for me after that. I switched to frantically prowling my house, looking for my parents._

_Turning the corner around the hallway into the sun room, I choked at the excruciating sight before me. "NOOOOOOOOO!" I screamed with all my might. I dropped the knives and ran to the broken bodies of my parents. I slipped and landed in something wet. _It was a huge puddle of blood. MY PARENTS' BLOOD. _I screamed and screamed and screamed, unable to stop. I cried and shook, and I beat my fists against the blood-covered floor. "WHY!" I screamed up at the sky. "WHY?" _

_After what felt like eternity, I heard the sound of sirens. Someone had called the police. Picking up what was left of my shattered heart, I built the courage and the sense to run before they got there._

_By now the sun had risen. I was covered in dry blood, standing on my boyfriend's doorstep. I knocked, and seventeen year old Eric opened the door. At least, I had thought his name was Eric._

_"What the _hell, _Sky! Is that _blood?_ Come in, come in." I walked on the carpet of his small apartment and stood helplessly, tears still streaming down my face and mixing with the blood I was covered in. He gently grabbed my arm and led me to the bathroom. "Here, Sky, get in the tub." Crying and sniffling, I carelessly flopped into the tub, bruising my leg in the process. I didn't care._

_He ran the water and put soap on a washcloth and began scrubbing me as I cried and cried and cried. "What happened?" He asked when he was nearly done._

_"M-my-m-" I couldn't breathe-couldn't speak._

_"Sssssshh. Sky, you're here. You're safe. Talk to me."_

_Not being able to take it anymore, it exploded out of me in a scream of anguish. "MY PARENTS WERE MURDERED!" At this a whole new wave of fresh, body-wracking sobs went through me, and I felt like I would never stop crying. I would never stop being in pain._

_"What?" He asked calmly. _How can he be so calm at a time like this? _I thought. _

_And yet, somehow him being so calm calmed me. I was still crying, but now it was just tears flowing heavily down my cheeks instead of wracking my entire body and choking my voice. "Th-this is their b-blood." I stuttered._

_"When did it happen?"_

_"I don't know. I found them dead when I got home from work at nine. The door was open and all the lights were off. I found their bodies... Oh, Eric, it was so horrible." I felt my calm dissolving, returning me to how I was before._

_"Sssssshh. Calm down. Being so worked up won't help anything."_

_"NOTHING WILL HELP!" I screamed. "They're _DEAD! _Don't you understand?"_

_Suddenly his whole face changed. He looked really angry. "Yes, I do understand, Skylar. I understand very well. Your parents were murdered because they were working against the Supreme Ruler, and because they were harboring a very very powerful witch."_

_I slapped him. "I know where you're going with this. Don't you DARE tell me this is my fault! I came here for comfort!"_

_He grabbed my wrists, and suddenly I was very scared. "No, Sky, you don't know. _I _killed your parents. _I _am the Supreme Ruler, and now you are my mate and my prisoner. We are going to be the most powerful pair in the world, and our heirs are going to be even more powerful."_

_I was so shocked, so drained, that I didn't even react. I could only stare at him in horror as my mind filled in all the blank pieces of my life since Eric- I mean, Wyatt._

_"No..." I whispered, my heart shattering in agony. He laughed evilly._

_"Don't worry. Once I turn you evil, you'll come around."_

_And that's exactly what he did._

I shook my head, refusing to be sucked into that awful place again. Wyatt had made me evil for five years. But never again. I was never going back there. All my life is about now is fixing what I did. Helping people instead of hurting them. Saving them. I managed to claw my way out of the darkest place in my mind and heart._ And I will die the most painful death before I go there again._

I set my jaw in determination. _Which is exactly why I have to go back._

* * *

><p><strong>For those of you who are confused, when I said go back at the end, I just meant go back and face Wyatt. It doesn't take a genius to know that Wyatt is powerful enough to take them all prisoner without the demons. I just didn't want anyone to think Sky was going to go back to being evil. Sooooo, whatcha think hmmmm? Love it? Hate it? REVIEW! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! I have decided that from now on I want a certain number of reviews before I post the next chapter. So, for the next one I want five. Don't worry, it's not going to go up every single time. Maybe, like, every three times. REVIEW! It makes me write faster :D<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**HAI! So, did you guys not like the last chapter or something? I only got one review the next day (and they said they loved it). I mean, last time I got more than what I asked for by the time I got home from school the next day... Oh well. Anyway, now we know more about Sky! What do you guys think of her? The story is getting so intense, I LOVE IT! Guess what, you guys! I FINALLY KNOW HOW I'M GOING TO END THIS! So now I'm running on an actual plan. Yay me! Okay so I don't own Charmed or anything else referred to in this story. Enjoy! Read and REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! SHOW SKYLAR THE LOOVE (me not the character XD You can hate her if you want (but I'll be sad))**

**I recently decided that while everyone is split up, I'm going to put this story in multiple point of views. Here's the characters so you don't get confused(because it's all in first-person.)**

**For the sisters and Leo and everyone else who went to the Halliwell manor to escape it's going to be in Prue's point of view.**

**For everyone back at headquarters it's going to be in Annabeth's point of view**

**And some of this is going to be in Sky's point of view, too.**

**I think that's it. Mmmkay now read and enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>"Ughn..." I groaned as I opened my eyes. <em>Wha' happen... <em>I could barely form a coherent thought.

"Ah, you're awake." I groaned inwardly at the sound of Wyatt's chilling voice.

"Where am I?" As my memory filled in the blanks of how I got here, my consciousness started noting things. The size of the room, no light, _no sisters. _"Where is my family?"

Wyatt laughed slowly. "I am your family, Chris. I'm all the family you need. I don't understand why you keep betraying me. I don't _want _to hurt you. I don't _like_ hurting you, but you have forced my hand, little brother."

"If anyone's a traitor it's _you. _You left us for _power._" I spat the last word at him. I realized I had been wanting to say that to him for a long time. I kept telling myself I could change him; I could save him and help him and forgive him. And I still want to. But not this Wyatt. This Wyatt is beyond saving. That's why I went back in the first place.

"I didn't leave! You could have come with me. You could have ruled beside me as a prince!"

"And what about Henry? And Prue? Melinda? Zoey and Annabeth?"

"What part of SUPREME don't you understand? Why should I share my power with those weaker witches? None of them hesitated to betray me. I gave them a chance to be a part of the New World. We could have been a ruling family. You've all made your decision, and I've made mine."

Despite the situation, I rolled my eyes. "Always have to be the right one, don't you Wyatt?" _Keep him talking. _Slowly, ever so slowly, the rope binding my hands behind me to a chair were telekinetically being loosened, just enough so I could pull my arms out of them when the time was right.

"And you always had to be the hero, Chris. You're still stuck in the endless cycle of the good-and-evil mentality. I'm so over that."

"I know, you told me the last time I was here."

Wyatt abruptly stopped pacing in front of me. "And yet you haven't seemed to grasp the concept!"

I felt the ropes loosen enough to hang limply on my palms. "I'm going to ask you one more time. Where. Is. _My family?_"

He leaned down right in front of me, his nose hardly an inch from mine. "What family?"

"You son of a-" Wyatt cut me off by hitting me. It took every ounce of my self control not to jump up and attack right then and there.

"You _will _respect me." He said firmly. I didn't respond. _How am I going to get out of this one...?_

* * *

><p><em>Why am I doing this? <em>Honestly, I don't know. After making the decision to face the man of my most terrible nightmares, I just felt I needed to do this.

_It's been so long... _Nearly six years. But I know San Francisco like the back of my hand, and I still had every route to my destination memorized.

_I shouldn't do this. I don't need the pain, and I don't even know what's happened to it since I've been gone._

_Then why are you going? _I asked myself. Truthfully, I don't know.

Or... Maybe I do.

This is where the beginning of the end came. It was triggered by my mother selling me, but this is where it really happened.

This is where I became a monster.

I stood across the street, staring at the deceivingly small house. It had been understandably empty since I left. I was surprised it hadn't yet been torn down and rebuilt.

It was like it had remained standing just for this moment.

It was time to face my past. I crossed the street and opened the door to the house where my parents were murdered.

* * *

><p>"Z, any word of them?"<p>

"None." My twin sister's expression of worry most likely matched my own. Henry, Prue, and Sky should have been back hours ago. Prue had said no matter what, do not try to find them if they didn't come back, but it was so hard. I couldn't bear the thought of losing another person I cared about. My family was all I had left.

"What should we do?"

"Why are you asking me? Melinda's in charge."

"Excellent! We raised you right, Annabeth." Melinda walked in. Her voice was cheery as ever, but her face seemed strained. She was as worried as us.

Despite the tension, Z laughed. I didn't. The possibility of losing the last people I loved stripped any sense of humor I had.

"Well? What are we going to do?"

She looked torn. "How long has it been?"

I looked at my falling apart watch. "Three hours."

Mel's face hardened. "I don't care what Prue says. We're going after them. Get yourselves weapons, and whatever else you need. Be here in ten minutes. Take longer than that, and I'm going without you."

As Z and Mel went to the training room, I looked to the sky. _If anyone up there is listening, please don't let this go wrong._

* * *

><p><em>Oh my God, we're going to die.<em>

_My son... How could this happen?_

_I can't believe Chris is my son. How didn't I see?_

_What if-_

I couldn't take it anymore. _WILL YOU PEOPLE KEEP YOUR THOUGHTS TO YOURSELVES? YOU'RE SO FREAKING LOUD I CAN HEAR EVERYONE BUT MYSELF THINK!_

Everyone in the room jumped as I projected my anger into their minds. I didn't mean to scare anyone, but I couldn't handle another panicked thought. These people were so naive it made me sick. Why couldn't they understand that the world has changed? That there doesn't have to be a way out, as Paige keeps thinking. In this time, there's never a way out.

_Prue..._

I snarled aloud at Phoebe. Or at least I tried to. It's hard when you're bound and gagged in a basement.

Piper's eyes flickered from her to me. _For now I'll ignore that. Can you open a telepathic link between all of us? We can make a plan if we can all talk to each other._

I shrugged. _I can try._

Focusing with all my might, I imagined tubes connecting the minds of everyone in the room.

_I think I got it._ I told Piper.

_Got what? _Phoebe thought.

Henry jumped. _Why can I hear Phoebe?_

Piper gave me a look. I assumed that was a smile through her gag. _Impressive. Can everyone hear me?_

Everyone nodded. _Alright. Now we need to break ourselves out. Any ideas?_

_I have one. _Henry thought.

* * *

><p>The knob was ice in my hands. As I turned it, it stopped suddenly. Locked. Using strength gained from years of fighting, I turned the knob forcefully and broke it open. The door creaked as I opened it. I winced and looked around; as if the small creak would tell every enemy what I was up to and lead me to my death.<p>

_Relax, Sky. It's just an old door._

_No it's not. It's the threshold I crossed into evil._

I really need to stop talking to myself, because I'm starting to get on my nerves.

Breathing deeply, I stepped in. And then I waited. For what? I have no clue. I just waited. When nothing happened, I let out the breath I hadn't realized I'd been holding and took another step in. I could see a crack of light spilling past the wall that turned into the living room.

_Brace yourself. _I expected things to be missing and broken. Police tape leftover. Blood stains from when I ran out of the house covered in it.

What I found was worse.

It was completely neat. Everything was exactly the way it had been the last morning I had kissed my parents goodbye. All our happy pictures mocked me with their smiles. Dad's favorite chair was dusty in the sunlight.

The universe just loves to torment me, doesn't it? I went into the kitchen. It was just as neat. Even the butcher knives I had taken out the last night I came home had been placed neatly back into the butcher block.

_Who did this? Why are they acting like nothing's changed? _How could they? Everything's changed. I walked out the kitchen into the den. An old mug with a dark ring on the bottom stood on the coffee table. That was dad's favorite mug. I used to joke with him that he loved it more than me. Of course, that was a lie. Actually, that was the last thing I told him. I hope he knew I never meant it...

Shaking my head, I stepped to the edge of the room and froze. This turn led into the sun room. It used to be my favorite room of the house during my waking hours. That was before I fell in a puddle of my parents' blood. Now I'm not so fond of sun rooms. Or the color red. Funny, my hair's red. I think I just realized why I hate mirrors.

I knew I was mentally babbling. It's my coping skill.. I talk-er, think-to keep myself from imagining and reliving things. It's the only thing that keeps me from going insane. Or maybe it's a symptom of insanity. Who knows? I _do _know that I'm not all right in the head. But hey, is anyone really? You try living my life and see if _you _come out sane.

_Who am I talking to?_ I shook my head to snap myself out of my banter.

I took a deep breath. And another one.

I closed my eyes and saw my parents' smiling faces. I saw my Siren mother singing to me. I saw Eric-Wyatt-smiling at me. But clearer than all of those: I saw Chris, asking me to sing to him.

I opened my eyes. _I'm ready._

* * *

><p><strong>Sooo, whatcha think? You guys are really breaking my heart here! I only got one review. For the record (and completely off subject) my life is nothing like Sky's. I just made my character have such a hard life so I could make her a badass, and who doesn't love a good old classic tormented badass? Yes, it's cliché, but you know you love it (I hope.) So, I'm not going to set review limits anymore, but I would still really really really appreciate them. They make me warm and fuzzy inside! So I'm BUSY and am going to be taking some time with these chapters, but I will do them as quickly as I can. But hey, I'm still doing better than a lot of the popular authors. I love you guys! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! :)<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Herrow! Yay next chapter! I'm sorry I took so long. School has been killing me! I am never taking an AP class again! Anyway soo before we get to the story, I got some stuff to say/respond to!**

**To CharmedSpinOff2009: I wouldn't dream of making Chris weak! He's in a bit of a funk, but he's not weak don't worry :P As for your request for a list of the Charmed Kids' powers, you know, I've been meaning to incorporate their powers and ages into the story, but I'm having a bit of an issue with that, so I'll just post the "notes" I made to myself here! :D**

**Here ya go!**

**PIPER's:**

**Chris: 22, Orbing, Telekinesis, Crushing (hearts), [Spoiler! Soon I'm going to give him a power he never had in the TV Show :D Hint: One of the Charmed Ones has this power!]**

**Wyatt: 23, Forcefield, Telekinesis, Orbing (turned dark), Conjuring/Summoning (Also has unknown demon powers I'll probably make up as I go along)**

**PHEOBE's:**

**Prue: 20, Telepathy, Conjuring **

**Melinda: 17, Super Strength, Super Speed (later chapters! Spoiler (again) :D)**

**PAIGE's:**

**Henry Jr.: 19, Levitation, Premonition, Orbing**

**Zoey: 16, Exploding, Orbing**

**Annabeth: 16, Freezing, Healing, Orbing**

**Mmmm so we left off with Sky about to face her past; Henry's got a plan; We all know Prue has got something against Phoebe; Chris is trying to figure out a thousand things at once (family, how to save the future, how to save himself, his feelings for Sky (:D) and probably other stuff :P) Oh yeah, and Annabeth, Z, and Mel have decided to go on a rescue mission. Meanwhile, Annabeth can't keep her mind off her heart (hehe, if that makes sense) and Piper and Leo are still dealing with the new knowledge of their son that hasn't even been conceived yet. Wow. Lotsa stuff :) Let's get at least some of that cleared up. shall we? I don't own Charmed, or anything else referred to in this story, directly or indirectly. Enjoy! Don't forget to review!**

**Quick reminder: While everyone is split up, this is in different points of view all in first-person.**

**For the sisters and Leo and everyone else who went to the Halliwell manor to escape (except Chris of course) it's going to be in Prue's point of view.**

**For everyone back at headquarters it's going to be in Annabeth's point of view.**

**And some of this is going to be in Sky's point of view, too.**

**And now we continue our story... (starting with Chris :P)**

* * *

><p>I grunted as Wyatt tossed me into a dusty old room with bars on the window. Only my telekinetic skills kept me from getting busted with the rope. He sneered as I glared up at him with my cheek pressed against the dirty floor. "Need a hand getting up, brother?" He waved his hand and I felt my body lift against my will until I was standing with my feet hovering above the air. The feeling only lasted a microsecond-because the next thing I knew I was being slammed by an invisible force into the wall. I clenched my teeth and grunted quietly. I wouldn't give him the satisfaction crying out in pain. Laughing, he released his hold on me and closed the door. I fell back to the floor. <em>That's gonna hurt in the morning. <em>You know. If I live that long. Mentally flinging the rope across the room, I pushed myself off the floor and rubbed by sore cheek. "Bastard," I muttered. I stood at the door and listened for any sign of a guard. Wyatt was arrogant, but he was still smart. Sure enough, I heard the heavy Vader breathing of some oversized demon. Turning my back on the door, I took the time to really get my bearings. I was in a room that obviously hadn't been used in years. Dust shelves hung sadly on the wall, and everything that had once been on them were in old boxes on the floor beneath them. There was a dust bed shoved in the corner, with a rumpled bedspread that used to be white. The barred window had curtains that were stained with I didn't want to know what and holes torn in the ends. I felt a lump in my throat.

_Mom. _I was in my mother's old room. It felt as if I had just been in there yesterday. Wait... I was in there yesterday. Waking her up in time for breakfast with Phoebe and Paige.

I sighed, remembering all the nights I had run into this room as a child after having nightmares.

_"Did you have another nightmare, sweetie?" Mom asked sleepily. I nodded my head meekly, feeing bad for waking her up._

_"Can I sleep here tonight, Mom? Please?"_

_"Of course you can. Your father won't be home until tomorrow anyway."_

_"Mom, why is Dad always gone?"_

_Mom sighed. "Well, Chris. People need your dad. He's an angel you know."_

_Aren't angels supposed to stick around?_

Shaking my head, I returned to the present. "I miss you, Mom."

I sat down on the dusty bed and began to think. _Okay, I need to get out. How am I going to do that?_

My chances of taking the demon down were good-as long as he was alone. Two, maybe three demons I could handle. The problem would be taking them out before any of them managed to sound an alarm. _Time to do some thinking._

* * *

><p>Clenching my hands in fists, I stepped into the sun room. It was completely clean. I could tell the carpet had been replaced-the whole floor had probably been replaced after the blood bath I had left behind. No bloody footprints. No dead parents. Not even a stain on the old furniture. I honestly had no idea what to think or how to feel. I walked to the middle of the room and collapsed. I just sat there, crossing my legs like a little girl, staring at nothing. Feeling empty, I laid down on the pure white carpet, spreading my hands out beside my head and feeling the fluffy material envelope my arms.<p>

I closed my eyes. _I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. _Hot tears filled my eyes. I blinked, and they rolled sideways across my face to the floor. I sniffled, and continued to cry. It was stupid. It was reckless. It was childish. And I did it anyway. I hadn't cried over my family in six years. Not a day went by that I didn't think of them. Not one day did I not blame myself for what happened to them.

_"Skylar."_

I sniffled and opened my eyes. I thought I heard... No. It couldn't be.

_"Sky."_

I sat up quickly, looking around the room. No one. "Mom?" I whispered. I knew I was probably just having one of my crazy moments again-and yet I couldn't help falling for it. If I could just hear them once. "Mom? Dad?"

_"We're here, baby." _I turned and looked behind me, toward where I had thought my father's voice was coming from.

"Where are you guys?"

_"We're here. We've always been wherever you are, honey."_

I closed my eyes, and suddenly I could picture both of my parents perfectly. It wasn't like they were really there-more like a dream taking place in the room.

"Mom. Dad." My voice broke and their images shimmered as my eyes watered.

_"Hi, honey." _My mom's warm smile lit up my entire world, and for just a second, I forgot to be sad.

"What are you doing here? Haven't you moved on? Oh no did I do some-"

My dad cut me off. _"Relax. We're happy where we are. We came back to help you."_

I tried to speak, but it took awhile to get the words out. "I miss you. I need you."

They shook their heads. My mother smiled sadly. "You_ don't need us anymore, dear. You've grown so strong. I'm so proud of you."_

I looked away in shame-if you can do that with your eyes closed. "How can you be proud of me? Of what I've done and what I've become?"

Dad walked in front of me and gracefully dropped to his knees in front of me. _"Don't talk like that. You've become a powerful, beautiful woman that fights for what she believes in."_

"To make amends for becoming a monster. You saw the things I did. I ruined so many lives. I don't know how you can even look at me."

My mother kneeled next to my dad and grabbed my chin gently. _"Do you regret what you did?"_

"Of course I do but-"

_"Would you change it if you could?"_

"That's what I'm trying to do now, but it doesn't change-"

_"Skylar," _my dad interrupted. _"we all make mistakes. Some bigger than others. The difference between the good and the evil ones is who repeats them and who learns from them. You learned from what you did. You pulled yourself out and now you're doing everything you can to fix it. What more can you ask of yourself?"_

"Well when you put it like that it sounds good, but-"

_"You're a good person, Sky. You were a good person when we found you in that alley-" _I winced. _"And you're a good person now. You always do the right thing in the end."_

I looked at them, feeling broken. "But what if it's not enough? What if it doesn't fix what I did?"

My mom put her hand on my cheek, and suddenly I was a fourteen-year-old girl again. _"I know you think so, but you're not alone, honey. You can always find friends if you look hard enough."_

"Friends get you killed." I said bitterly. I learned that the hard way. Every person I had ever even shared a smile with seemed to die right in front of me sooner or later.

My parents shook their heads. _"No, honey," _my mother whispered. _"Friends are the only ones that keep you alive."_

I balled my fists angrily. "I don't know where to find them!"

Suddenly my parents' forms started to grow fainter. They were fading away. _"Follow your heart. We love you."_

"No! Please don't leave me!"

All that was left was a soft whisper. _"You're not alone." _Then I opened my eyes, and they were gone.

* * *

><p>"Now what?" I asked Melinda, stuffing a knife in every possible hiding place I had. Two in each boot, one on each hip, one strapped to my back, and two the flats of both of my arms.<p>

"We need a plan." Melinda said, lifting the steel axe over her shoulder like it weighed as much as a meter stick.

"I say we just charge in there, kick some ass, get our family, and get out." Zoey muttered as she loaded bullets into one of her many rigged hand guns.

I stepped away nervously. Ever since what happened with Percy guns made me jumpy. Zoey noticed my look and grimaced sheepishly. "Sorry, Annabeth. This one's rigged with the hollow bullets." She doesn't look it, but Zoey was great with weapons. She was constantly modifying normal mortal weapons to attack demons. Her latest invention was hollow glass bullets that were enchanted to be filled with whatever potion we poured into it. It never broke until it made contact with a solid object. This one was less innocent-proof than the others, but it was still pretty nifty. Still, me and guns... Not a great combination.

I shrugged, trying to ease the stiff tension in my shoulders. "I don't care," I lied. She frowned at me as if she knew that wasn't true.

"Zoey, I appreciate your enthusiasm, but that plan will get us all killed." _At least Melinda has her wits about her._

Zoey actually pouted. I hadn't seen that since we were kids. "Why not, though? No matter what we do, we're likely to get killed. Our parents used to do it. They busted into demon hordes all the time!"

"Look where it got them." I muttered angrily. I instantly regretted it at the hurt look she gave me. "I'm sorry. It's just, I don't think that's a viable strategy anymore."

"Either of you have a better idea?" She huffed. Melinda and I exchanged looks. Her eyes seemed to say, _You're the smart one. Whatcha got?_

I looked up to the sky. "I got nothing."

Melinda's shoulders sagged just a little. "He'll be prepared for us trying to pass ourselves off as mortals. I don't see any other option."

Zoey whooped. "Storm the castle it is!"

I couldn't help myself. Living with the two most positive girls in the world rubbed off even on the most jaded people. I cracked a smile and grabbed my sisters' hands. "Let's go kick some demon ass."

"Chris _so _owes us!" Melinda said brightly.

_Let's just hope we all live long enough to collect._

* * *

><p><em>No way! <em>Leo thought desperately.

_It's way too dangerous! _I agreed.

_Look, you guys. We are seriously running out of options here. We're chained to a wall in our own basement. Wyatt has no love for me or Prue, and he doesn't know who you are. But if he did, he won't kill you. Not right away, at least._

_Henry, you're insane! _Paige thought angrily.

_Love you, too, Mom. _He grumbled. _Anyway, it'll work. Wyatt is all about power. If he can get you to join his side, he'll use you until he doesn't need you anymore._

_And that's helpful, _how?Phoebe thought. I refrained from rolling my eyes.

_It buys us time. _I thought. _He'll want to talk to them._

_But he's not going to do it in front of us, _Henry thought. I could feel the doubt creeping into his thoughts.

_If we could figure out a way to get out of these chains we wouldn't have to worry about it. _I thought.

_Do you think you could conjure something? _He asked me.

_Maybe. But I wouldn't be able to do much. My hands are chained. How would I use any objects?_

Henry made an excited sound through his gag. _I have an idea. Can you conjure a key and hold it in your hand? _I strained to look at him, but he was right next to me, and it hurt to turn my neck so far.

_Yeah... Why?_

_Trust me. We're going with my plan. Prue, can you communicate into Wyatt's mind?_

_WHAT? No way!_

_We have to get him down here! We need to stick with my plan!_

For the first time since she had suggested I link our minds, Piper spoke up. _What about us? We'll never join him. How do you plan on getting us out alive?_

Henry looked at them with his intense eyes. I couldn't see them, but I could somehow feel it. _We go in, fight with you, and hope we all make it out alive._

_NO, _Leo thought firmly. _It's too dangerous. I'm not letting any of you go in there!_

Henry strained to face me, and I turned toward him as best as I could. I could now see his eyes. He didn 't have to think it. Understanding passed between us. His eyes flickered in Phoebe's direction, and I nodded reluctantly.

_What are you two doing? _Piper asked in that suspicious voice I remember loving as a child.

I turned in her direction. _Trust us. We're gonna make sure you get out. No matter what. Of course, we'll need your fire power._

_Of course... But what are you planning? _Her face was filled with concern.

_Don't worry._

_Prue, _Phoebe projected to me. _I don't like the way that sounds. That sounds like what someone would say before their last stand._

I gritted my teeth. _I never said this was the last stand. _

_I'm an empath. I know what you're feeling. Please, do _not _try to sacrifice yourself._

_What would YOU know about sacrifice? _I hissed harshly into her mind. She flinched.

_What do you-_

Before she could ask the question I knew would set me off, I imagined the tubes linking our minds shattering. It worked. Everyone but me winced as they felt the link break.

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. _Focus_. I opened my eyes and tensed as if I was getting ready to yell out loud. _HEY WYATT! WHY DON'T YOU COME FACE YOUR FAMILY LIKE A MAN, YOU LITTLE TRAITOR?_

We waited. And waited. Time seemed to drag to a halt as I waited for some kind of response. I was almost afraid I didn't get through. Just as I was about to try again, the door at the top of the stairs leading to the kitchen opened. I squinted as a sliver of light landed right on my eyes I hadn't realized it was still daylight outside. Must be late afternoon. My sinister cousin walked leisurely down the stairs, as if he had all the time in the world. I glared at him as he approached me. "You know," he said casually, "if you weren't family, I would have already killed you. You should show a little more respect."

Instead of responding in the way I wanted to, I shot my eyes down to my gag and looked back at him quickly.

He seemed to think on it. "Oh, very well." The gag yanked itself off of me. I bit my cheek to refrain from showing any sign of pain. We couldn't afford weakness right now.

"Thanks," I muttered angrily.

"What do you want, little cousin?"

I took a deep breath and locked eyes with the four disguised figures in the corner. Without taking my eyes off them, I addressed Wyatt. "You have some special visitors."

If he was puzzled, it didn't show in his voice or his face. "What do you mean?" He asked lightly.

I nodded to them. _No going back._ Piper, Phoebe, Paige, and Leo all snapped their fingers. Piper, who had chosen to be a much bigger woman than she was, slipped through her chains and fell to the ground. With superior demon-fighting skill, she managed to land on her feet with her knees bent. She stood up to face him defiantly. She looked strong and emotionless, but I knew from her thoughts that that mask could crumble any second now.

_And I was actually starting to believe nothing surprised you. _I fought the smirk pulling at my lips and managed to keep my face expressionless. Not taking her eyes off Wyatt, Piper aimed her hands toward Leo and blew his chains to pieces. She did the same for her sisters.

Paige and Phoebe supported each other awkwardly while giving Wyatt the broken-puppy eyes. Leo looked completely guilty, and I just knew he was blaming all this on himself. Only Piper looked defiant. _And that's why she's always been the leader, whether they knew it or not._

"Mo..." Wyatt cleared his throat. "Piper? What are you doing here?"

Piper's face took on an expression that was a combination of offense and scorn. "Is that any way to greet your mother?"

"Leo. And Phoebe. Paige."

"Oh, Wyatt." Phoebe choked.

Wyatt clenched his fist- which for Mr. Stoic was the equivalent of throwing a temper tantrum as far as I was concerned. "Did Chris bring you here?" He asked through his teeth. I raised my eyebrows. _Henry, your crazy plan just might work._

"No."

He waited. She didn't offer anything more.

"Well?"

"Well?" She mimicked.

Wyatt grinded his teeth. Then he gave his chilling smile. "I missed you, mother. You were always... Amusing."

Piper clenched her fist. "So, what now?"

Wyatt smiled and began pacing. "Ah, that is indeed the question. What now?"

Piper sighed. Her shoulders slumped, and her defiant expression changed to a weary mask of pain. "I just want to get out of here. Can you get us home?" My eyes widened and I shot her an urgent look. _What are you doing?_ I mouthed.

She responded to me out loud. "Look, this is your battle. I just want to go home." I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Piper _never _gave up on us. She fought for us with her final breath. What happened?

Wyatt studied her for a long time. Everyone was looking at her as if she'd just grown an extra head, but she kept her tired eyes on Wyatt. Finally, he gave her his icy smile. "I have the power to do that. But of course, nothing comes free."

She sighed. "What do you want?"

His eyes lit up and I swear I could see the evil little gears turning in his twisted head. "I just need some assistance on a little project. I could use your exploding ability."

"Is that all?"

"I'll need Phoebe's levitation ability, as well."

Piper turned to Phoebe. "She'll do it. Right, Phoebe?"

Phoebe blinked. "Piper, are you insane? He's evi-"

"Phoebe. This is not our fight. Let's just go home." I noted that neither me nor Wyatt could see her expression. Phoebe stared at Piper for a long time, then finally nodded her head stiffly.

"Excellent!" Wyatt grinned. _No way is he this naive? I mean, he must suspect _something. He turned to Henry and me. "Well, I have no use for _you two._ Sweet dreams."

"What? No!"

Too late. Already I felt my eyes growing heavy, and suddenly the chains were supporting much more of my body weight. I could feel Henry slipping next to me. All I had time to think was, _Why _my _family?_ Then everything went black.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry this took so long. School has been whipping my butt. I tried to make this chapter long so you guys would have enough to hold you over till the next one! Thanksgiving Break is coming up :) Maybe as a little holiday gift I'll work extra extra hard to get the next one posted ASAP! Thanks for waiting! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! The more reviews I get, the more homework I'll put off to write for you guys XD (I'm dead serious.) REVIEW! <strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**Woohoo, next chapter! You guys know this is the ELEVENTH chapter? I wasn't expecting this story to go on so long! But I'm glad it does :) Short stories are unsatisfying! I'm really nervous. Do you guys not like my story anymore? Am I dragging it out too long or something? I wish I would get some reviews so I would know what my readers are thinking! Is it the OC love interest? I WARNED you! Well, I hope you guys stick it out with me, because I LOVE writing this, and I've got a couple surprises waiting for you at the end!**

**Once again, just a quick reminder. Only while everyone is separated will this story be in different points of view.**

**For Henry and Prue, it's just in Prue's point of view.**

**For our rescue team of heroines, it's in Annabeth's point of view.**

**And of course this includes the original point of view of Chris and maybe a little of Sky's point of view.**

**I don't own Charmed or anything directly or indirectly referred to in this fanfiction! Enjoy! (We're starting with Prue and Henry, just so you know!)**

* * *

><p>"Uuuugn..." I opened my eyes to a spinning world. I groaned as memory flooded back to me. My wrists ached from holding all my weight in the chains. My entire body was stiff and sore. "Henry?" My throat was dry and my voice came out a hoarse whisper. I swallowed, cleared my throat, and tried again. "Henry?"<p>

"Prue?" He sounded as bad as I felt.

"How you feeling?" I asked, concerned for my younger brother-I mean, cousin.

He thought about it. "I've been worse." I laughed.

"I guess I could say the same. So your plan worked... Sort of."

"Plan? Oh! Right the plan!"

"What?" I exclaimed. "What do you mean 'right, the plan?' Were you making this up as you went along? Henry if we get out of here I am going to-"

Henry actually _laughed,_ cutting me off. "Prue, relax. You just reminded me. I know how we're going to get out of here. Do you have enough energy to conjure that key?"

I thought about it. "I... I think so. I'll have to be careful to make sure it will fit both our locks."

"But you can do it?"

"Yes. But I still can't-"

He interrupted me again. "Don't worry about anything else. Just focus on that. But first..."

"What?" I asked. He didn't answer. He didn't have to.

I heard him take a deep breath, and suddenly his body was floating out, as if he was laying on an invisible bed. He floated more, and when I looked up his stomach was pressed against the wall as he hung upside down, his wrists still in chains. He reached over as far as the chains would allow and managed to rub my knuckles.

I grinned. "Henry, you are a genius. Have I told you how much I love you lately?"

He grinned back at me. "No. You never do, but that's okay. We all know you love us." For a second my smile almost faltered. _I'll have to work on that._ I wasn't going to take what was left of my family for granted.

"Could you please conjure the key, please? The blood is starting to rush to my head."

Chuckling, I closed my eyes and concentrated. I imagined an elaborate, old fashioned key that was as long as my ring finger, with the end being a perfect fit to the lock on my chains. With the image clear in my mind, I focused on making it real. I imagine I could feel it in my hand, then suddenly it _was _in my hand.

"Way to go, Prue!" I opened my eyes and reached up as much as I could. I felt his hand clamp around it, and suddenly his hand stiffened and I heard him take a sharp breath.

"Henry?"

He didn't respond. When I looked up at him, his eyes were glazed over, his body was practically frozen. He seemed to be staring at nothing, looking right through me. I realized he was having a premonition. He shuddered and blinked, and then he was normal Henry again.

"What did you see?"

He grimaced. "Nothing good. Can you reach up just a little more?"

I tried. "No." I groaned.

"Prue, I can't get it in the lock."

"What?"

"It's too far down. I can't float any lower. I can't control it."

"Well damn. What are we going-" I stopped. An idea was beginning to form in my mind. "Henry, if I was levitating with you, could you reach it then?"

His face was puzzled. "What? Yeah but-"

"Then hang on. Don't resist me."

"Wha-" I used my telepathy to invade his mind. "Prue!"

"Don't fight, just let me find what I'm looking for!" I remembered a story Aunt Paige and Aunt Piper had told me and the rest of the kids a long time ago. They said when they had first discovered Magic School, it was in danger because a student had conjured the Headless Horseman that was attacking teachers. The school was going to be shut down, so they asked the Charmed Ones to save it. My mom had been off somewhere with a student on some sort of vision quest. _Of course she was. Getting what she wanted always came before what everyone else needed._

I realized that while I could go through all of Henry's thoughts, he could also hear mine. "Prue... You can't blame her for what happened forever."

"Shut up, Henry."

I frowned at him. His most recent thought was being blocked from me. I reached for it, and I could feel him pulling away from me. I realized it was his premonition. "Henry! What did you see?"

"Prue, just do whatever you're planning to do." I wanted to argue, but I could feel my hold in his mind slipping. I had almost lost my concentration. Focusing on the story, I continued my task. Henry realized what I was trying to do.

Aunt Paige had laughed as she told us how the horseman had gotten Piper's head first. She said that while it had sucked, it had helped them figure out which student had conjured it. The student's name was Zack. He was a telepath. _"Just like you, Prue."_ Piper had said. He had used his telepathy to tap into the powers of the people around him.

I had never tried to before, but hopefully now I could do the same.

I opened my eyes as I found what I was looking for. Taking a deep breath, I concentrated on Henry's trigger. Wait a second... "Your trigger is fear?"

He blushed. "It's a very powerful emotion, Prue. Don't judge!"

"I'm not. You levitate when you're scared, and yet you always stand-er, float-and fight." He blushed harder, and I cracked a smile. "That's not fear, Henry. That's courage."

"Please don't tell anyone."

I might have chuckled if I wasn't so worried about what he'd seen. "Your secret's safe with me." With that, I allowed myself to feel how terrified I was that we were never going to get out of here. I registered my fear that something might happen to the sisters, or even to Leo, whom I had never called uncle before. Suddenly I felt weightless, and the world moved around me. When I opened my eyes, I was hanging upside down next to Henry. I did it!  
>"Way to go, Prue! You know, that power-tapping thing could seriously come in handy in the future."<p>

I grimaced. "If we don't get our parents out of here, there won't _be _a future. Hurry up." He put the key in the lock on my chain. It fit perfectly. When he turned it, the lock made a smooth clicking sound and the hold on my wrist released. I took the key from him with my free hand and unlocked his right wrist. Then I unlocked my other wrist. No longer needing to levitate, I slowly went down to the ground. I swayed as the blood rushed out of my head and back to my body.

Henry hovered next to me. His feet were still above the ground since he still hung from one chain. I quickly unlocked him, and he landed awkwardly on his knees. I grimaced. "Sorry."

Stuffing the key in my pocket, I helped him up and we brushed ourselves off.

He looked at me with his intense eyes, and I was suddenly more terrified. "Ready to go save our family?"

* * *

><p>I stood at the entrance to the Halliwell Manor. The power radiating from the building was so strong it made me shudder. I could understand why Wyatt had turned it into a museum. It made me feel bad for Chris and his family. I knew what it was like to have your home suddenly be the most dangerous place for you. I understood that all too well.<p>

I was still shaken up from my talk with my parents, but I also felt a little more at peace. They loved me. They forgave me. They didn't blame me. Maybe I was capable of loving again after all.

As I crept toward the doorway, I realized something else. I didn't feel the need to talk to myself anymore. I wasn't constantly putting myself down or stressing about what could go wrong. Only one thing still hadn't changed.

I hated Wyatt. He took my family. He took my humanity. He took my youth with the scar on my face. And he was going to pay.

* * *

><p>With a soft click, the door unlocked itself. Very carefully, I peeked through. The oversized guard demon stood with his back to me. I looked up and down the hallway. There didn't seem to be anyone else. Focusing on his heart, I squeezed my fist and felt his life force being crushed in my hand. He grabbed his throat, but thankfully he seemed incapable of making any sound. With a soft thud he fell to the floor, dead. I grabbed his oversized feet and dragged him into the room. Laying him on the floor in front of the door, I silently stepped out and closed it as softly as I could. Locking it behind me, I turned and leaned against it. I had to find my family.<p>

Gritting my teeth, I looked to my right, where the entrance to the attic was around the corner. Sure that no one was coming out of the attic, I walked cautiously to the staircase in the other direction. As I got closer, I thought I could hear voices. Peeking my head around the corner, I jumped back and pressed myself against the wall, trying to control my breathing. The scene around the corner more terrifying than any demon I had ever faced. Trying to calm down, I listened to what the voices were saying.

"-doing this?"  
>"Why? Come on, now. I'm not stupid, mother. Did you honestly think I would believe you would just give up?" Wyatt's voice.<p>

"Why would I try to trick you? You're my son!" _Mom. _I had to get her out of there. I looked around again. Demons were everywhere. They were in the center of a circle of demons, while every door and window was blocked by at least two demons. Phoebe and Paige stood tensely, back to back. Leo was mere inches behind Piper, but his eyes never left Wyatt. Wyatt stood in front of them stiffly with his hands clasped behind his back and his sneer firmly in place.

"If you're telling the truth, you have nothing to worry about. All you have to do is help me. Take me to the headquarters of the Pertinacia, and you're free to go."

"Why can't I just tell you?" Mom asked. _What? No way. She wouldn't do that... Would she? _I didn't want to believe my mom would really give up and betray me. _No. She died for me. _But that was when she loved me. She doesn't love me yet. She doesn't love any of us yet. _Oh, no._

Wyatt laughed humorlessly. "Oh, mother. If I let you tell me and then go, you could easily send my army to the wrong place. Then what would we do? But if you take us, we win either way. Take us to the headquarters, and I send you back to your time on the spot. But, if you mislead me, I'll simply kill you on the spot."

Mom actually took a step back from him. "You would kill your own family?"

He laughed. "I have no family. They died a long time ago."

Leo shook his head. "You can't kill us. None of our children have been born yet."

Wyatt grinned. "Except for me. Don't you see? When I came to power, my biggest obstacle was-and still is-my insufferable brother and his cousins. If not for them, I would have been where I am now much earlier in life. Instead, they still attempt to resist me. Eventually, I will crush every last one of them. Your deaths just save me the time."

"You wouldn't," Paige said angrily. "There's no way you would risk that much change in the future. There's no knowing whether it would help or harm you."

Wyatt smiled. "Ah, but that's all on you. Do you want to be responsible for the death of our entire family, and possibly the world."

I couldn't bear it anymore. The threat to my family was the last straw. He had taken my home. He had taken the love of my life-I nearly choked at the thought of Bianca. Closing my eyes, I took a deep breath. I already lost my mother once. I was not going to let _Wyatt _take her a second time.

Knowing it was a stupid thing to do, I stepped out from the shelter of the wall and stood boldly at the top of the stairs. Immediately I caught Wyatt's attention.

She snorted in contempt. "I should have known that idiot demon wouldn't keep you locked up."

"Get away from my mother."

Wyatt pretended to look hurt. At least... I _think _he was pretending. "She's my mother too."

I snorted. "Face it, Wyatt. You have no family. You're not capable of loving anyone enough to be family."

He clenched his fists. "I should have killed you when I had the chance."

I looked at the sisters and Leo. All I had time to say was, "MOVE!" and then I had to dive to the floor as a deadly ball of electricity made it's way to my chest. Suddenly time seemed to speed up and slow down at the same time. It felt as if everything was happening at once, and yet I was aware of it all. I saw Mom and the sisters bolt toward the kitchen out of the corner f my eye, taking out the demons blocking the doorway and disappearing behind the swinging door. At the same time I saw Leo running toward me from the corner of my other eye, but he was intercepted by a horde of demons while another group followed the sisters into the kitchen.

All of this happened in seconds as I kept my gaze focused on Wyatt.

"Stand and face me, you coward!" Wyatt flung another electric ball at me and I rolled out of the way just in time as the ball impacted the floor a few inches away from my ear.

"The only coward here is you. You would rather take everything than fight for what you deserve."

Breaking the glass of a nearby display case, I pulled out the athame the sisters had used to bless their potions and flung it at Wyatt with deadly accuracy.

Unfortunately, he was faster. With a casual wave of his hand the knife stopped in mid-air. Slowly, it turned and faced back toward me. With a shattering wave of horror, I realized my mistake.

In the process of standing up and throwing the knife, I had managed to wedge myself into a crowded corner. A few feet away from me on either side was a group of demons ready to intercept any escape I might try to make on either side, and in the exposed center stood my powerful brother, a wicked sharp athame pointed at me levitated between us. If I tried to avoid the blade, I would have to face the demons. If I tried to avoid the demons, I would have to face Wyatt. I didn't know if I had enough power, but I knew I definitely didn't have enough strength in this state.

"Shall we attack, master?" Ugly Number One asked, leading the group to my left.

"Not on your life. He's mine."

I snorted. "Hardly. You've gone through all this trouble and finally have me cornered, and yet I'm not even worth dying by your own hand? Your going to use my own attack against me?"

Wyatt grinned chillingly. "I know what you're trying to do, brother. But I can't be baited. You _will _die by my hand-by _my _power. My power that you could never dream to possess or face. Any last words?"

I locked my gaze with his. This was it. I thought I should feel terrified or angry. But all I felt was... Sorrow. I felt sorry that I would never save Wyatt or my family. I felt sorry that this was the way I would die. As the athame shot toward me, one surprising, random thought ran through my mind. _I guess I'll never know the truth about Sky. _And suddenly I felt hopeless. The same feeling I had when I came back to the future knowing Bianca was dead.

"No!" A familiar voice cried out, and suddenly I was slammed to the ground by an unexpectedly light body. The person cried out in pain, and I felt something wet seeping into my shirt.

"Sky?"

She rolled off of me and groaned on the floor. When I saw the blade sticking out of her arm, all my sadness and sorrow went away. Now I was just worried-and very angry.

Turning my attention to the demons, I sent Ugly Number One flying into the line of demons behind him. They fell like dominoes, and the other group of demons immediately charged. I struggled to think of my next move when suddenly the demons all flew apart as their comrades in the center exploded. In the gap I saw three extremely pissed off teenage girls and a half a dozen demons rushing toward them.

Melinda smiled at me. "Hey, Chris! Sorry we're late!" I had never been happier to see my three youngest cousins in my life. I watched Zoey blow up every demon in sight, with her back pressed against her twin. I saw Annabeth with a knife in each hand fighting off a demon with gruesomely long claws and a warlock next with a sword. Meanwhile Melinda separated from them and proceeded to bash the heads of demons in half an oversized battle-axe.

Knowing I had just been given some time, I turned my attention to the pale girl in front of me.

"Sky! Hold still, I need to-"

She grunted and reached her other arm across her chest. Realizing what she was doing, I tried to stop her, but it was too late.

With a yell, she yanked the athame out of her arm and dropped it to the floor next to her. More blood gushed from the wound, and her skin turned even paler.

"Sky! Are you insane?"  
>"Absolutely." She muttered weakly. I looked up. From the corner of my eye, I saw the kitchen door open again. Out came the Charmed Ones along with Henry and Prue, who both looked scared out of their minds. Still, they fought like vicious tigers, but I knew we were going to lose. More and more demons kept coming. Whenever someone killed one, two more shimmered into the room and joined the fight. Wyatt was nowhere to be seen.<p>

"What did you do?" I looked up as Annabeth ran towards us.

"Me? What makes you think I did this?"

Kneeling on the other side of Sky, Annabeth frowned at me. "You've got blood all over your shirt and no wound."

I looked down at my stained shirt. "Oh."

"Hold on, Sky." Annabeth hovered her hand's over the wound on Sky's arm and concentrated. I swear I heard her whisper _Percy_ as she watched the wound.

Suddenly, the blood stopped pouring from Sky's arm and the color immediately began returning to her skin. She stood up slowly and smiled at Annabeth.

"Wow. I don't know what to say. I-"

Annabeth winked. "You know, not _all _'Thank you's' are hollow."

Sky's smile brightened, the corner on he right side tugged up a little farther by her scar, and she hugged Annabeth. "You're right. Thank you."

"What are you doing here, anyway?" She asked. Sky turned and looked straight at me.

"Saving the jerk that stole my heart."

With that, they both jumped into the fight, and I stood there stunned. For a minute all I could do was watch her fight. Annabeth had handed her a pair of daggers, and she was vicious with them. I groaned. I had almost managed to convince myself Sky was just an ally. But all those thoughts flew out the window the minute I heard _stole my heart. _I shook my head. I would have to wait and think on that later. I turned my attention to seeing who needed my help the most and spotted my mom cornered by an all too familiar demon. A wave of pure terror washed over me, and I rushed to her aid.

* * *

><p><strong>YOU GUYS, we're getting close to the ending! I see one more chapter for this, maybe two! PLEEEEEASE REVIEW! If my story sucks I need someone to TELL ME so I can IMPROVE! REEEEEEEEEEVIIIIEEEWWWW! Anyway, what do you guys think? What are your thoughts on my take on the characters? What are your thoughts on ANYTHING! If I don't get a review I think I'm gonna cry! D: Quick warning: Now that they're all together, the rest of the story is pretty much going to be in Chris's point of view, except for one little part! The next chapter is going to start in Prue's point of view. I've been leading up to that part for a while, and it just won't work any other way. Hint: We're finally going to figure out why Prue is so angry with her mother! :O Review and you'll get to know sooner! After that, the entire rest of the story is going to be in back in Chris's point of view, and our little Witchlighter is going to surprise us all! Until the next chapter, peace out!<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay you guys! This is the last chapter! :O Are you as excited as I am to see the ending? I've really loved writing this, and I hope you loved reading it just as much. **

**I must give an honorary mention and a big fat thank you to niinna for not only sending the most spectacular review I've received yet, but for inspiring me with the wonderful song! Guys, Sky's theme song is now "Set Fire to the Rain" by Adele. You guys should listen to it while you read this chapter, though this one doesn't center around Sky. Still, she's important in the end, and the song is perfect for her! Thanks again niinna!**

**First, to important business. I want to apologize, because I realized I forgot to make part of the last chapter in Piper's point of view. Sorry if I had confused you with that. And finally, this chapter will start out in Prue's point of view!**

**I don't Charmed or anything directly or indirectly referred to in this fanfic! Don't sue me! :O Enjoy! (Ah I promised myself I wouldn't cry!)**

* * *

><p>They just kept coming. The entire battle was a blur. For a while I was fighting with my back to Henry, conjuring weapons and reading minds to anticipate moves.<p>

The next thing I knew I was with Melinda, fighting for my life while trying to avoid her swinging battle-axe. I eventually noticed my arm was bleeding, and I managed to find Leo among the swarms of fighting figures and get him to heal it for me.

Half a dozen demons later, I somehow managed to find myself pinned to the floor by a warlock. He lifted his dagger, and I stared defiantly into his hateful eyes-though I was terrified-as I waited for the finishing blow.

It never came.

The warlock screamed and exploded. I closed my eyes to prevent the excruciatingly bright light from blinding me. When the spots faded out of my vision, my brain registered a figure reaching for my hand and pulling to my feet by my forearm.

"Are you okay?" _Phoebe. _Immediately my fight instinct took over and I yanked my arm from her firm grip.

"I'm fine." I responded scathingly. She practically winced as I turned my back on her and jumped back into battle. I felt her eyes on me, and then the next thing I knew there was a figure fighting next to me. _The hell? Go away!_

"You are not getting away from me that easily. What is your problem?" I ducked as a clawed demon hand flew toward my face. Spin kicking on the ground, I tripped him. I quickly stabbed my dagger down into his chest and yanked it back out. He turned into a pile of ash. As I got up I felt Phoebe pull me out of the way. Where my head had been a second before was a darklighter arrow turned dark.

I glared, but I grudgingly thanked her. "I don't have a problem." I finally replied, taking aim to throw the darklighter arrow straight through his frozen heart.

"Obviously you've got something to say to me. Why don't you spit it out?"

_Bulls-eye. _It exploded along with the red hot warlock and I looked around for anyone to help-and anyway to get away from Phoebe. As if reading my thoughts-or probably my feelings-she grabbed my arm and pulled me into a corner. I fought her, but she was clinging to me as if her life depended on it.

"Let go of me!" She finally released me. "Are you _insane? _There's a battle going on out here! They need me!" I tried to rush back to help my family, but she got in my way. I tried to step past her, but my mother had taught me everything I knew. I wasn't going to slip smoothly past her.

I clenched my fist. "I am going to say this once. _Move."_

She set her feet apart firmly. "No."

Roaring in anger, I attacked. She widened her eyes in surprise as my fist flew toward her face. She was so caught of guard I actually landed a blow straight to her temple. _I hope you get a black eye._ Still, she refused to move, so I launched myself at her.

The battle didn't matter anymore. This wasn't just about her trying to control me anymore. This wasn't about that monster Wyatt decimating the last of my family. This was so much deeper and older than that.

My vision was red, and I was pretty much numb. I knew when she kicked and punched me, and I could hear her pleading at me to stop and telling me she didn't want to hurt me. I ignored it all. I just kicked and punched and scratched and did whatever I could to hurt her. Anything I could to make her feel the pain she made me go through.

Suddenly someone wrapped their hand around the back of my neck and yanked me away from her. It didn't hurt, but it was annoying as hell, so I knew it could only be Chris.

"WHAT are you _doing?_" He practically screamed. I lunged at Phoebe, and he grabbed me around the waist. "PRUE! Look at me!"

I turned toward him, ashamed of the hot tears streaming down my face. He grabbed my shoulders, and his look of anger immediately turned to concern. He hugged me close, and for a second I was a little girl again. I was the seven-year-old that had just fallen and was being comforted by her older brother. "She's not the enemy, Prue."

I fought the tears. But still they leaked over my eyes and spilled down my cheeks. "She abandoned us."

I felt him shake his head fiercely, while Phoebe stood breathing heavily next to us. He pulled away from me, but kept his hands on my shoulders. "I know you feel that way. You have ever since it happened."

When Phoebe spoke her voice was ragged. She had a scratch on her nose and the spot I had hit on her temple was turning into a purple bruise. She looked really... Sad. But she also looked confused. This Phoebe didn't know. She hadn't made the mistake yet. She hadn't ruined my life yet. "What did I _do? _All I want to know is why you hate me so much."

I opened my mouth to snap something cold at her, but the words died on my lips. I couldn't take being angry anymore. It had all burnt out of me. All that was left was the empty loss I had been avoiding since I was twelve. I watched brokenly as a demon rushed toward us. I could have fought. I could have run. But I didn't. I just stood and watched as it sent a fireball hurling straight at me. With a wave of his arm Chris sent it tearing back at it's conjurer. He blew up without a sound, and none of the demons even noticed their lost brother.

"I don't hate you. I don't feel anything anymore." I said, my voice sounding broken and pathetic to me.

"But I need to know _why._" She insisted. I looked at Chris. He shrugged.

"They know everything else already."

"When I was twelve, Aunt Piper was-" A heartbroken expression passed over Chris's face, and I decided to leave that part out. "She died. We were all devastated. Chris ran away. I didn't see him for almost two years, until his girlfriend Bianca found me and told me he needed my help. That's how the Pertinacia got started. But in those two years a lot happened. Wyatt turned evil. We never heard from Leo again. Still haven't, until you guys showed up. Percy almost died. Things were going very wrong. So when you and Aunt Paige couldn't take it anymore, you got an insane idea. You said things always got better because of the Power of Three. So you and Paige made a plan to raise Piper back from the dead.

I begged you not to do it, but-"

"LOOK OUT!" Sky flipped and landed next to me. She raised her arms and shot lightning into the crowd of fighting people. It shattered a blade headed toward us, along with the person who had thrown it. She flipped away and presumed to beat a demon at least three times her size senseless with vicious kicks.

Blood was everywhere. We seemed to finally be evenly matched, and I didn't see any dead bodies. I also didn't see Wyatt. But I knew my family couldn't keep this going forever. We were tiring. I could see Mel moving slower with the axe. Considering her super speed, that was _not _a good sign.

I saw Annabeth and Zoey leaning against each other. Both of my younger sisters looked beaten and exhausted, but they were still fighting with the animosity of a pair of panthers.

Chris knew what I was thinking. "They'll be okay a few more minutes. But you can't fight in this state."

I took a deep breath and continued. "Dad and I knew it was insane. So did Melinda. We new it was against the rules, and you would be killed. But you wouldn't listen. I got on my knees and begged you not to leave us. You told me you didn't have a choice. You said nothing else would fix it. I asked you try using me instead. You said I wasn't good enough. Melinda was only thirteen. I was fifteen. Do you know what it feels like to feel left behind? I know about Grandpa Victor leaving. You put us through worse.

We couldn't convince you. You and Paige went to Piper's grave, and you never came back. We buried you the next night."

Phoebe seemed too stunned to speak. She blinked, and I saw tears filling her warm brown eyes. "Prue, I-"  
>I cut her off. "Please. Don't say anything. An apology from you now would be meaningless. You haven't even done it yet. I'm sorry for being so angry with you."<p>

Phoebe shook her head. "You had every right to be. I just can't believe-"  
>Somewhere in the crowd, I heard Henry yell. That immediately caught my attention. I saw a fresh pool of blood forming on the far side of the room, and just as I was about to jump up I saw Annabeth heal him. He jumped up, looking pale, and together they worked their way back to Zoey.<p>

I turned to Chris and my mother. "Chris! Ph...Mom. We need to get in there. Will you guys back me up?"

Mom blinked, and Chris smiled. That was the first time I'd seen him smile in years. "Always." He said. With that, I rushed into battle with my family.

* * *

><p><strong>[Just so you know, from now on it is in Chris's point of view!]<strong>

For a while, we were actually doing good. But it didn't last.

Nothing good ever does.

We were wearing out. They weren't. Just before everything went wrong, I found myself fighting with my back pressed to Sky's. We were fighting together like we'd been doing it our whole lives. Every move, every attack, every spell was perfectly in sync. We were a machine together, and it felt good to feel so connected to her.

But this is still my life, so of course, something has to go wrong.

Wyatt, who had been nowhere to be seen, suddenly appeared. He loaned the demons a hand with each one of my siblings and my aunts. I saw my mom get captured too.

Suddenly I was in the center of a ring formed by demons. Each demon held one of my family members firmly in their arms. One wrong move, and every single one of them would break their necks and my entire family would die. Sky and I froze. The other person in the center of the circle was the devil himself.

"Let them go."

Wyatt clicked his tongue and shook his head. "Why should I? You _chose _to bring them here, brother. _You _are to blame for this. You messed up, and every mistake has consequences. So many of mine are dead because of you. Why shouldn't I return the favor?"

"Because you don't really want us dead. If you did, you would have killed us a long time ago. You may hate us, but you can't bring yourself to kill us." _Uh-oh. _Wrong choice of words. His eyes blazed.

"Are you calling me _weak?_"

I raised my hands in surrender. I wasn't going to provoke him when he had everyone I loved in his grasp. "No. I'm calling you good. There has to be some little part of my brother left in there." I prayed to God or whoever was up there that I was getting through.

As if that's ever worked before.

Wyatt spit on the floor and actually laughed. It was a crazy, bitter laugh. "Ha! Now you call me your brother. It's too late, Chris. I'm done giving you chances." He paused. A chilling smile spread on his face, and I sensed something horrible was coming. "Unless you beg."

I blinked. "What?"

"Get on your knees and beg. What would you do for their lives, Chris? How much would you sacrifice?"

My jaw twitched, and I stared at him for a long time. He couldn't be serious. He looked at me expectantly.

_Chris. Please. _Prue's voice in my mind. I could hear her fear. I could also hear her guilt. She didn't want to ask me this.

_What? _Her voice sounded puzzled. _I don't, but I also don't feel guilty. I would do the same. What are you talking about?_ She had read my thoughts, of course.

_You can't lie to me. I can feel it in your thoughts. _Her eyes widened.

_Chris... That's not me._

I refrained from rolling my eyes. _Well it can't be anyone else._

_But-_

"What are you waiting for? Do you WANT them to die? Get on your knees and BEG!"

Slowly, I did as he told me. I kneeled vulnerably in front of him. I even clasped my hands together for good measure. I tried my hardest to make it sincere. There was too much on the line here. "Wyatt... Please. Let them go."

He turned his nose up at me. "What would you give for it, Chris?"

I hesitated. "Anything."

He smiled, as if I had just walked right into his trap. I probably just did. Well, crap.

"Anything? What about anyone?"

I tensed. "Who could I possibly give? Everyone I have I'm begging you to let go."

His grin broadened, and I was suddenly terrified. His eyes shifted. "Not everyone." I followed his gaze. Sky stood there, frozen like a deer in headlights.

"No!" I said, rage filling me.

Wyatt raised his eyebrows. "You would sacrifice your entire family for one girl? A girl that lied to you? A girl you barely even know?"

I opened my mouth to respond, but I didn't get the chance.

"Okay." Sky said. Her voice was quivering.

"What?" I turned to her, standing up.

She didn't look at me. She spoke directly to Wyatt. "If you let every one of them go home alive-including Chris- I'll stay with you. I'll go and do as you please. No resistance."

"Will you now?"

She set her jaw and nodded. I saw her knuckles turn white as her nails dug into the palms of her hands. I swear I saw a drop of blood there. "Sky, no!"

She turned to me. There were tears in her eyes. Suddenly I wasn't angry anymore. I felt an overwhelming sadness. And even worse, all I could feel was terror. I was terrified for her.

_Chris,_ Prue projected into my mind. _You're not scared. What is wrong with you?_ Now I felt puzzled, and worried. I felt a deep sense of concern for everyone around me. I turned and looked at their faces. I looked at my mother's, and I felt sadness. I felt so sorry I thought I might start crying right there in front of everyone. I looked at Annabeth, who's arm was twisted at an awkward angle, and I couldn't feel anything but pain. I bit my lip to keep from screaming from the pain. I turned to Melinda, and all of sudden I felt guilty. I felt like it was my fault everyone was here, and I also felt exhausted. I swayed, and I had to turn away to keep from falling. As soon as I did, I was fine. I was back to feeling angry at Wyatt and scared for Sky.

"Wha... What's happening to me?" When I looked up, I was looking into Phoebe's eyes. For a second I was normal. Then her eyes widened, and she gasped, and then I wasn't.

Tons of emotions washed over me at once. I felt so guilty I wanted to vanquish myself. I felt so terrified I thought I would literally freeze. I felt so enraged I swear I felt like I could kill every demon in the room single-handedly.

I ran my hands through my hair and pulled, trying to make it all go away. Trying to find some feeling to focus it all.

"What are you-" At the sounds of Wyatt's voice, the pain became overwhelming. I felt so many things at once, and the strongest sense of all was sorrow. It was almost visible, like the glowing aura of a ghost. The trail seemed to be floating toward me. It was coming from... Sky. She watched me with terrified brown eyes, and while I still felt everything else, I felt _her. _I knew I would never in my life be able to explain it.

It was all too much, and all I wanted was to make it go away. I was so sorry it was all here, and suddenly I couldn't hold it in anymore. With a horrible scream, I released it all. I don't know how long I screamed.

I felt like I had just made contact with a taser and a thousand volts were shooting through me. My arms were spread wide of their own accord, and I couldn't see anything but jagged lines of white shooting everywhere. I don't know when it stopped.

When it finally did, I collapsed on the floor shaking. I was so drained. I felt like my entire body was sun burned, and my eyes hurt as if I had been crying for a week. Trust me, I knew that feeling.

"Chris?" Sky asked. I looked up. What I saw surprised me so much I actually gasped. My family was completely safe. They all looked shaken and scared, but they were okay. Behind every one of them was a pile of ash. Wyatt stood feet away from me, and it occurred to me that his forcefield was up.

I turned toward him. I didn't have a clue what had just happened, but I knew the danger wasn't over.

"Wha..." Wyatt's words faded. Then he looked at me, and the expression on his face was outraged. "How did you do that! You don't have the power to shoot lightning!"  
>Phoebe came and stood next to me. She shot me a knowing smile, and I just looked at her, wondering what the hell was going on. "No. But Skylar does."<br>Wyatt snarled at her. "I KNOW that! How did Chris-"

"Your powers are tied to your emotions." She said smoothly. She smiled as if she had just made a clever joke.

I had no idea what was going on, but suddenly Wyatt seemed to understand. He snarled and punched the wall of the destroyed room. He turned to me. and I grabbed Sky and pushed her behind me. I had a feeling another fight was about to break out.

But instead he just smiled. I shivered. He lifted his hand and waved. "I see. It seems I have lost this battle. You got lucky, brother. But don't worry. I'll be sure it never happens again." With that, he orbed. The black orbs sunk into the ground, and just like that he was gone.

I stood frozen, unable to believe the danger was over and we had all made it out alive. But it wouldn't last. We were safe for now. Wyatt would come back at us, and he would strike hard. Shaking my head, I turned to Phoebe.

"Will someone _PLEASE _explain to me what the hell just happened."

"Chris," Sky said. Her voice was filled with awe. "You just shot lightning at every single one of those demons. And at every metal object in this room. I can't even do that. I can only shoot one bolt at a time."

I scratched my head. "But...That's not one of my powers."

"No, it's not." Phoebe said. "But every person's powers are tied to their emotions. Tap into the emotions, and you tap into their powers."  
>"But-" Prue cut me off<p>

"Just like with telepathy," she interjected, seeming to understand. "Except with telepathy you're trying to access the trigger."

"Exactly." Phoebe smiled.

"What?" I asked, more confused than ever. Phoebe rolled her eyes and put her small hand on my shoulder.

"Congratulations, Chris. You're an empath."

* * *

><p>I wish I had been able to take the time to process that new information. An empath? That was a lot to take in. But sadly, in my world you're never out of danger. We had to take advantage of the safety while we still had it.<p>

Which is why ten minutes later, I found myself in the attic with the sisters, Leo, Prue, Henry, the twins, Melinda, and Sky. Sky was holding my hand, and I was too relieved everyone was alive to worry about being embarrassed or distrustful.

Immediately, Phoebe and Paige each picked up a piece of chalk and began drawing the triquetra on the wall. I realized that we wouldn't need to summon the book. I had stolen the spell we needed out of it when Bianca had brought me back and had it memorized word for word. I was scared to think it, but this just might actually work.

I turned as I heard sniffling and realized that the twins and Melinda were all crying. "Hey," I said gently. "What's wrong?"  
>Zoey shook her head and sniffled. Melinda tried to tell me, but I couldn't really understand what she was saying. "Annabeth?" I asked her. She wiped her eyes.<p>

"Do you really have to go?"

I smiled sadly at them. "I wish I didn't. But this isn't the world we were meant to live in. This isn't what we want. I have to go back so I can change it."

To my surprise, Annabeth hugged me. I was relieved to see she wasn't letting this dark place get to her as bad as Prue and I had. I had been worried about that a lot while I was gone.

"I'll miss you." Zoey and Melinda quickly joined in.

"We love you." Mel added.

I smiled and embraced all of them. "I love you, too."

Paige and Phoebe set the chalk pieces down and brushed their hands on their clothes. They went to join Piper and Leo, who stood awkwardly to the side, watching with an expression of longing.

I looked over to Prue and Henry. "Get over here, you two."

Prue rolled her eyes and Henry pretended to grumble, but they both squeezed the life out of us. I sighed. I hadn't felt a group hug since I was ten. It made me realize how much I missed it, and reminded me all over again why I had to go back.

"I promise, you guys. I'll come back. You're not getting rid of me that easily."

When they all finally released me, I clapped Henry on the bag. "Take good care of them, man." He looked over at our parents.

"Back at you."

I turned around, and Sky stood there shyly, and small smile on her face. I walked up to her, feeling like an embarrassed teenager. "So, I guess this is goodbye?"

She frowned. "It better not be."

"What do you mean?"

She stepped forward and grabbed my hand. I realized she had two folded pieces of paper in it. One of them felt odd. "I went to my old house before I went to fight with you at the manor. I picked these up while I was there." She showed me the thin piece and lowered her voice. "This one's a spell. We can't let the sisters remember anything that happened while they were here. It might make things even worse."

I sighed. I had been worrying about the same thing in the back of my mind. "Thank you." I whispered. Then something occurred to me. "What are you going to do now?"  
>She smiled for real this time. "Your sisters invited me to join the Pertinacia and train with them. I think I'm gonna take a shot at that. I haven't belonged anywhere since I was sixteen. I'm hoping I can remember what it feels like."<p>

I chuckled. "I'm sure you'll fit right in."

For a long time she looked at me, then she winked. I felt a weird sensation, which I had already come to recognize as sensing other emotions. I raised my eyebrows at her. "Oh?"

She smiled and stepped closer to me, taking my hands in hers. "Oh, what?"

Unable to resist, I leaned down and kissed her. Despite how shortly I had known her, and how much explaining she had to do, I knew I had fallen for her the minute I heard her singing in my secret spot. I hated to say it, but Bianca was dead, and I knew she would want me to move on. Sky was my new motivation. My new light for a brighter future. And I wasn't going to get little things like history get in the way of me reaching that light.

She pulled away leaving both of us breathing heavily. "Come back to me."

"I promise."

Suddenly Mom cleared her throat, and I knew our moment was over, and it was time to go.

"Are you ready?" I asked.

They nodded. Piper reached out her hand. Touched, I took it.

"Let's go home." She said softly with tears in her eyes.

With a sigh, I recited the spell. My eyes never left Sky's. _I will come back._

"Hear these words. Hear the rhyme. Heed the hope within my mind. Send me back to where I'll find what I wish in place and time."

The drawing on the wall glowed, and the electric portal was all that stood between me and saving my family. I turned to them one last time. "Bye, guys."

Everyone was too choked up to say anything, but they all waved sadly. Again I had to remind myself. _I will be back._

Prue's voice entered my mind. _Of course you will. I'll miss you, bro. _

And with that, we all stepped into the portal and walked into the attic twenty years ago. It was brighter, cleaner, and friendlier. I was home.

* * *

><p>Leo turned to me. "Chris... I-"<p>

"Please don't say anything. Any of you. You'll just make this harder."

Piper looked puzzled. "Make _what_ harder?"

I opened the small piece of paper Sky had given me and read the words.

"Those who've seen what is to come have yet to set the path in stone. So heed my words and use my power. Forget all that follows this early hour." I saw a faint pink glow light up all four of them, and then they looked puzzled.

"Whoa, what's going on?"

"I'm not sure."

I sighed. "Leo, do you really forgive me? Please don't send me back to my time. I haven't finished what I started."

**[I'll be writing this part differently because they're direct quotes from the episode "I Dream of Phoebe" just like in the very beginning of the first chapter!]**

**Leo:** _"Of course I forgive you, man, you don't have to yell! All you gotta do is ask."_

**Chris: **_"I did?"_

**Leo: **_"Yeah. And listen about that whole going-back-to-the-future thing, you know what don't even worry about it because I'll talk to the other elders and we're gonna work it all out, okay? It's no big deal okay? Come on, give me a hug!_

**[And now we go back to MY story :D]**

Smiling, Leo and the girls all left the attic to go form a plan on what to do about Ginny the Demon Genie. I sighed, the sadness settling over me. We went through all that together, and they would never know it. Suddenly I remembered that Sky had given me a second piece of paper that was thicker than the paper the spell was on. I unfolded it and smiled.

A picture of Sky-maybe about fifteen or sixteen- smiled at me. Her face had no scar slashing across it, and her smile reached her eyes. She was sitting on a swing with her legs sticking out and her arms in the air. Her hair was much longer back then. It was so long it reached her waist, and instead of black and red it was a dark, natural brown.

I couldn't decide whether she was more beautiful in the picture or in person. The scar did nothing to ruin her features. It was the sadness that came with it that made her any different from this picture.

Still, I smiled and held the picture to my chest. Reaching in my pocket, I pulled out the engagement ring I had given to Bianca.

I was exactly where I started. But this time I had a lot more to lose.

* * *

><p><strong>AND THAT'S ALL FOLKS! Oh gosh I can't believe it's OVER! It seems like I just started this yesterday! (Not gonna cry, not gonna cry!) I love this show and I absolutely LOVED writing this! This was my first FanFiction ever! I would like to thank everyone who reviewed! My favorites were Serenity 2012, CharmedSpinOff2009, and of course niinna! Thanks again to all of you guys for the feedback and inspiration that pushed me through! And thank you, creators of Charmed for your amazing show that inspired this all :D (I know they'll never read this but still) and also special thanks to the AMAZING Rick Riordan for the Percy Jackson Series (my favorite books) that I will draw inspiration from until the day I die. I bet, you guys, Riordan LOVED Charmed. He's got characters in his books named Chris, Piper, AND Leo! :D Anyway, this was so much fun and I so loved doing it! But I'm also glad it's over because I love a good, WHOLE story. I hope you guys loved it too. I still want reviews! I love you guys! Thanks for reading. Little hint: I've got a pretty good idea for a sequel. If I get enough reviews, I'll write it. We didn't get into ALL the characters! :P Until next time, live happy and all that good stuff, peace out. XOXO ~<strong>_**Sky, A.K.A. Ahnalaura Night.**_


End file.
